


The Prince Of Tennis x Katekyo Hitman Reborn x Kuroko no Basuke (Crossover)

by speedstarofnaniwa



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Prince of Tennis (TV), Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate universe - Mafia, Crossover, Funny, Multiple Crossovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 19,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1676432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speedstarofnaniwa/pseuds/speedstarofnaniwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything messed up when they founded out that Niou was a boss of Millfiore, which it was one of his tricks again. Captains turning to Arcobalenos with their powers made up by Niou, Teams meeting the Varia and having weapons, the real Byakuran who's related to Niou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trickster Niou

**Author's Note:**

> A Super Crack Crossover of The Prince Of Tennis/Tenipuri x Katekyo Hitman Reborn! with a slight mix of Kuroko no Basuke, Please do enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukimura founds out that Niou's hiding something bad.

During the Rikkai Boys Tennis Club training, Niou's cellphone rang and he immediately asked permission at his buchou, Seiichi Yukimura. While Niou answers his call, Yukimura was suspicious at the trickster. He can hear what was Niou talking about. It was probably one of his tricks again, but his face was serious, like a villain in some sort of anime.

  
"Kill them, immediately." Niou's voice was serious.

  
Yukimura stared at Niou.

  
Niou smiled like a kid. "They still believe that I'm alive? That's great!" His smile faded. "Somewhat bad because they might find me here." He looked around. "I'm safe here don't worry." He saw his captain looking at him. "Uh yeah yeah! I gotta go now! Bye!" He smiled at Yukimura. "A call from a friend, puri~"

  
Yukimura was still staring at him. "Are you sure?"

  
He smiled happily like nothing happend and nodded. "Yup buchou~" He went back at the tennis court.

  
Sanada approached Yukimura. "Something wrong?"

  
"Let's play a game." Yukimura looked at Sanada and smiled. "Rikkai huddle up!"


	2. Truth Or Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Yukimura became suspicious bout Niou, he decided to play a "Truth or Die" game with the regulars.

The members of the tennis club went to Yukimura and lined up immediately.

  
Yukimura smiled like a happy kid. "I am grateful that you guys are doing great! Let's relax for a while, shall we?" He sat down at the floor of the tennis court. "Let's make a circle."

  
"But we already summoned Satan." Niou sat down beside Kirihara and Yagyuu.

  
"Hey!" Kirihara glanced at Niou who was teasing him right now.

  
"Silence! All of you! Listen to Yukimura." Sanada sat down beside Yukimura.

  
Jackal looked at them with a confused face. "Captain, why do we need to play game?"

  
Yukimura's face became dead serious. "To know that all of you aren't hiding secrets to you buchou." His face went back to an innocent face. "Let's start!"

  
Renji interrupted. "Wait, there are no rules?"

  
"Simple! You just have to say your deepest darkest secret to me."

  
"What if the person doesn't want to tell?" Yagyuu asked with curiosity.

  
Yukimura's face went dead serious which made Kirihara scared.. "I will force the person who doesn't want to tell." His serious face faded an smiled. "Let's start!"

  
Renji whispered to Sanada. "I have a bad feeling about this." And he held on to his pen and data notebook as if the prof was lecturing at mach 5 speed.

  
Sanada lowered his cap. "Write down everything, Renji."

  
Renji nodded.

  
"I-I ATE MARUI-SENPAI'S CAKE YESTERDAY!!!!!" Kirihara cried.

  
Marui glared at Kirihara. "HOW DARE YOU!!"

  
Jackal tried to calm down Marui and Kirihara. "C-Calm down, Marui, Kirihara."

  
Yukimura smiled happily. "That's good! Let's be honest guys!" He focused his attention to Niou. "How about you? NIOU."

  
Niou flinched and smiled nervously. "You already know it." He opened his eyes. "BUCHOU."

  
Yukimura spread his arms. "Why don't you tell it to your friends? NIOU?"

  
He gulped and sighed. "I'm the Millfeore Family's Mafia boss." He smiled sweetly. "That's all. BUCHOU."

  
"I didn't know Niou-senpai was a heir of a Milk Company!" Kirihara had sparkles in his eyes. "Can you give me milk someday?"

  
Niou smiled at his kouhai. "I didn't know that Kirihara had a kingdom called 'Seaweed Kingdom'!"

  
Kirihara was about to go Devil Mode until Sanada raised his hand. "May I tell you all something?"

  
The tennis club became quiet and focused their attention at their strict vice-captain. Some of them think that Sanada will confess to Yukimura, or Sanada is a teacher before, or Sanada was a super hero who retired. They all kept that in their minds and never said anything while their vice-captain wanted to tell a secret.

  
"Lesbihonest guys~" Marui blew his bubblegum and popped it.

  
"But we're guys." Niou muttered under his breath.

  
Sanada cleared his throat. "It's weird that my cousin enrolled in a weird school, she's the head of their student council. Their uniforms had powers and ranks?"

  
The tennis club stared at him until one part of the tennis court exploded.


	3. Niou goes back to Mafia Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niou goes back to his Mafia business leaving the Rikkai especially Yukimura, angry.

Yukimura's face became dead serious and stood up. He waited who made the explosion until there were a few men wearing white uniforms, the leader's hair was orange and has green eyes and he wore black-framed eyeglasses.

  
"Ooops~" Niou smiled. "You guys don't have to do an explosive entrance!" He walked towards the leader and whispered something to him. "My Captain will definitely kill me, Irie."

  
"Don't worry Byakuran, we'll fix this as soon as possible." He observed Yukimura from head to toe. "Besides, he won't kill you, he doesn't even have those Vongola boxes."

  
Then the men around Irie fainted.

  
"I-I'll talk to Buchou.." Niou was about to walk towards Yukimura but he suddenly fainted.

  
"Byakuran!" Irie was about to go to Niou until Yukimura glared at him, he stepped back with a confused face.

  
Yukimura smiled. "Who the fuck is Byakuran?"

  
The team regulars suddenly have goosebumps.

  
Irie answered Yukimura. "You don't know him? He's Byakuran! And he's going to take over the future!"

  
Kirihara managed to laugh but it stopped when Irie glared at him.

  
"Now, if you don't mind.." Irie carried Niou and teleported to some place leaving Yukimura releasing a dark aura.

  
Sanada walked towards Yukimura and patted his shoulder. "Don't worry, he'll come back----"

  
"We're going to Niou, right **now**." Yukimura smiled.

  
The regulars agreed immediately. Kirihara jumped in joy while the rest of the team had confused faces.

  
"But...How?" Yagyuu asked.

  
Yukimura smiled and made a serious face. He pointed at a group of students passing by in front of the school. "Them!"

  
"Yukimura, you can't just point at random people..." Sanada said with a concerned face.

  
"Watch me."


	4. Rikkai and the Vongola Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tennis Club meets the Vongola Family. Yukimura forces them to go with them to the future just to bring Niou back.

Kirihara smiled happily. "Buchou's right! They're the right people! Tsunayoshi Sawada!" He jumped up and down. "Oh boyyyy! This is going to be fun!!!!!"

  
After changing their clothes, Yukimura approached the students who were at the school's gate earlier. The regulars watched Yukimura talk to them and saw that one of the students didn't agreed, he used YIPS which made the other students surprised.

  
"B-Boss Tsuna!" The gray-haired boy began to worry and suddenly glared at Yukimura. "WHY YOU----"

  
Yukimura used his YIPS and now there were two victims, the students began to be nervous until a baby wearing formal tux appeared.

  
"First of all, why would you want to go with us to the future?" the baby asked.

  
"R-Reborn! You shouldn't told him about that! He's a normal person, he might have a nervous breakdown!" One of the students said with a worried voice.

  
Reborn looked at the student, and returned his focus to Yukimura. "Don't worry, Takeshi." He talked to Yukimura. "Now, tell me why."

  
Yukimura immediately answered Reborn with a scary smile on his face. "Byakuran."

  
The grey-haired boy woke up and said, "And how did you know about Byakuran, _huh_."

  
"Chill down, Hayato." Takeshi tried to calm Hayato down.

  
"NO! And stop touching me!" Hayato took out his dynamites. "Maybe _you're_ one of his comrades!"

  
"That's dangerous." Yukimura stared at the dynamites with a blank face.

  
The Rikkai tennis club ran immediately towards to their buchou. Sanada protected Yukimura while Kirihara was watching them happily.

  
"Tarundoru!" Sanada shouted.

  
Reborn jumped at Sanada's head and sat down. He looked down at Yukimura. "What do you know about Byakuran?"

  
"He belongs to _my_ team and we need to take over the Nationals." Yukimura said with a dead serious face.

  
"Yeah and he's my classmate! He can't be absent! Because there's a quiz tomorrow!" Marui added as he look up at Reborn.

  
Hayato became pissed. "He's not going back! We're going to kill him!" He fainted after Yukimura glared at him.

  
"P-Please! Stop it!" Tsuna woke up and begged Yukimura. "Please don't!"

  
Reborn went down and frowned. "Too bad, Yukimura. We're going to kill him afterwards."

  
"Well I'm going to kill you all too." Yukimura told the students.

 

Hayato glared at Yukimura and hissed. "You can't kill us! We're the Vongola Family----" He fainted again when Yukimura used his YIPS.  


Reborn managed to smile at the Rikkai Tennis Club. "You'll come with us? Okay fine."  


Tsuna and the other students were shocked about what Reborn said. They were a bit worried that these students of Rikkai might get in danger anytime. Tsuna and the others exchanged looks and sighed. They agreed at Reborn and had nothing to do, it's not their fault if they die in the future.


	5. Nationals Or Invading the World?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rikkai went inside the Millfiore's base and immediately scared Niou to go back to the team and practice for the Nationals.

It took an hour to go to the future. Reborn warned the tennis club to be careful. While walking, Yukimura was getting giddy and wanted to go by hiself. He really wanted to get his teammate back for training for the Nationals, until suddenly Sanada tapped his shoulder.

  
"Are you okay?" Sanada asked. He's getting worried about Yukimura lately since Niou was kidnapped by Irie.

  
Yukimura nodded and immediately asked Reborn. "You can just point the 'Millfiore's' Base at us. And everything's going to be fine."

  
The students stopped walking and looked at him with a horrified face. "Are you sure you're fine with that?"

  
"Yes, so we can get Niou back and practice for the nationals."

  
Reborn pointed at the large white building. "That's his secret hide out."

  
"Oh God, Niou is bad at hiding." Yagyuu face palmed and sighed.

  
Kirihara asked Reborn with curiosity. "S-Since we're here in the future, we can see our future selves!?"

  
Reborn nodded.

  
Kirihara looked at Yukimura. "Buchou! Let's go!"

  
Sanada glared at Kirihara. "We have no time for that, Akaya." He looked at the large white building that Reborn pointed earlier. "We came here for Niou."

  
The Tennis Club bowed and say their goodbyes to the Vongola Family. Tsuna suddenly blocked their way because he was really worried that these normal people might die at the entrance of the building. Sanada ignored him and told him that his team were already powerful enough, he then realizes that Yukimura was in front of the gate of the Millfiore Base.

"Secret base, huh." Marui looked up with a bored face. "Such secret." He was about to enter the gate but suddenly a hologram stopped his way.

  
"Excuse me, what are you doing here?"

  
Yukimura ignored the hologram and went inside the building.

  
Inside the building, there were full of people in white formal wear. When the guards tried to stop them, Yukimura just ignores them and made them faint, making the whole Rikkai scared, even Sanada.

  
Meanwhile at the top floor, there's Niou eating marshmallows and having a nice day. Until Irie opened the door with a scared face.

  
"Byakuran! They're here! Y-Your 'Captain' was here!" Irie shouted.

  
Niou almost choked and swallowed his food. "Shit. Oh shit oh shit oh shit." He tried to calm down but he can't, his buchou might kill him. He has so many things to do in life, he doesn't want someone to destroy them. Niou had no choice but to get rid of his friends and make them go back to the present time.

  
"Niou~" Yukimura pushed away the guards with a sweet smile seen at his face. "Let's play a game."

  
"Uh-oh.." Niou dropped his marshmallow, Marui tried to eat his bowl of marshmallows but Niou immediately swatted his hand away without looking. He tried to smile. "What game, Yukimura?"

  
"What's more important, Nationals or Invading the world?" Yukimura smiled.

  
Niou gulped and covered his nervous face with a tricky smile. "Invading the world, probably."

  
"Ding! Ding! Ding!" Yukimura laughed. "WRONG ANSWER." He made a dead serious face.

  
"N-Nationals! The Nationals is more important!" Niou hid under the table and suddenly thought of something. "I have a game too, buchou." He smiled. He stood up and released a button at his desk. "I decided that I'll go back and practice for the Nationals, how about we go home together? Hm?"

  
Yukimura nodded with a smile. While Niou approaches his Tennis club, Irie was about to stop Niou but Niou suddenly made a gesture with a tricky smile which Irie understood it immediately.

  
Yagyuu looked at Niou uncomfortably. "If this was one of your tricks again..."

  
"No, actually I really wanted to go home.." Niou pushed his teammates at the basement. Inside the basement, it was Irie's time machine, Niou turned to his teammates and smiled, "Let's go?"

  
Irie pushed the button and Niou made a gesture to Irie, he nodded and made his boss escape from the Vongola Family.


	6. Arcobaleno Buchous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they got back in the present, Niou though that it was only Yukimura who become a baby Arcobaleno, he found out that some Captains had the same situation too.

The Tennis Club saw theirselves lying on the tennis court, with their confused faces, they looked around and smiled as if everything went back to normal. Sanada was about to ask where Yukimura is, until something small tugged his sleeve. Sanada's eyes widened as he saw Yukimura as small as Reborn, looked like Reborn, but Yukimura's eyes were innocent and asking Sanada what happened to him.

  
Niou inhaled the air and saw Yukimura. His eyes widened and became confused. He was about to ask Yukimura what happened, but he realized this situation was his fault so he decided to ignore it and smiled at Yukimura. "I didn't know that you're an Arcobaleno, buchou." He covered his scared face when he felt the dark aura at Yukimura.

  
"Niou you're so going to die right now. "Jackal stepped back, the tennis club did that too.

  
Kirihara carried his captain like a baby. "Buchou! YOU HAVE POWERS!? LIKE ARCOBALENOS?" He asked with sparkles seen in his eyes.

  
Yukimura stared at Niou and his eyes changed suddenly to violent ones. "NIOU."

  
Niou flinched.

 

The Rikkai Tennis Club didn't saw Niou for a week.

 

Yagyuu leaned down and asked Yukimura. "Buchou, have you seen Niou? You know, the guy with white hair?"

  
Yukimura smiled and looked up at Yagyuu. "I don't know Yagyuu, don't make me a baby, I'm more mature than Akaya. I'm still the Yukimura you know."

  
Yagyuu returned to the tennis court with a blank face like nothing happened.

  
Suddenly, Yukimura's phone rang and asked Sanada to answer it for him.

  
"Hello?" Sanada answered as he looks down on Yukimura.

  
"Ahn~ There's a bit problem here in Hyotei, is Yukimura okay? Like nothing happened to him?" It was Keigo Atobe.

  
With Atobe's small voice, Sanada already knew what happened to the King. "No, Yukimura's not okay." He was about to hang up until Atobe shouted at him.

  
"Does that mean that some Captains of some tennis teams, including me, turned to small creatures!? Ahn!?"

  
Sanada turned the phone away from his ear and heard what Atobe says. "Even Tezuka?"

  
Atobe sighed. "Well, DUH. Do you know who's the source of this madness? Ahn?"

  
Sanada flinched and thought about his teammate, Niou. He feel so light when Tezuka turned to a baby. "Uh..no.." He looked at Yukimura who was giving him a thumbs up right now. "Now, what do you want aside from this problem? Our team can fix this ourselves."

  
"I want a meeting! Tomorrow!" Atobe ordered like a spoiled kid which made Sanada annoyed. He then hungs up, leaving Sanada staring at the tennis ball.

  
Yukimura jumped at Sanada's shoulder. "What did Atobe say?"

  
"Some Team Captains had the same situation.."

  
Yukimura's eyes changed and emmited black aura all over the place.

  
"Buchou, where's Niou-senpai?" Kirihara asked.

  
Yukimura turned to Kirihara and smiled. "Too bad I killed him, I didn't even know where his body is. Ehe."

  
Kirihara went back to his training like nothing happened.  
  


Sanada screamed at Yukimura. "Y-You killed Niou!?"  
  


Yukimura shrugged.

  
"How about the Nationals!?"

  
"Oh, do I have to resurrect him?"

  
Sanada stared at Yukimura. "You didn't killed him."

  
"It may be 50:50, Sanada. Niou's mysterious, so he might be alive." Renji told Sanada.

  
"We have to find him, because if not, Yukimura and the other Captains will remain as babies forever!" Sanada shouted.

  
"Arcobaleno, fukobuchou." Kirihara corrected his Vice-captain while Marui agreed.

  
Sanada sighed and looked at Yukimura who was swinging his tennis racket powerfully. He can be happy for a moment because of Tezuka, he can beat Tezuka anytime, but Sanada wanted to get Yukimura and Niou back and train for the Nationals normally.  
  


 


	7. Jozaburou Mori and his Millfiore friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Arcobaleno Captains proposed a meeting where they talk about who made them turn to babies and why. Suddenly, an explosion occured, revealing the Rikkai's Ex-Captain, Mori/Zakuro with his Millfiore friends to get the Captains for Niou/Byakuran.

The next day was a total mess, different teams gathered that had the situation. Sanada and Yukimura lead the meeting and tried to calm everyone down. The Shitenhouji was playing as a family, Koharu as a mom and Yuuji as the father, and Zaizen not joining the play house in his team. Higa-chu tried to act normal until Kite screamed and forced them to eat Goya.

  
"Silence!" Tezuka shouted with his small yet powerful voice and stood up at a table. "If we calm down we will go back to our normalselves in no time. So please.." He looked up at Sanada. "Do you know who made this?"  
  
Sanada wanted to step on Tezuka for taking on Yukimura's place, he should be the one leading the meeting, not this brat. He gave the papers and put it down on the table. Tezuka was about to walk towards the papers until Yukimura trips him.

  
"Oops, sorry, I didn't mean to do that Tezuka. But, I should be the one reading this." Yukimura smiled and read the papers. "It was Niou who made this."

  
All of the teams gasped in unison. Shiraishi started to cry while Zaizen shouted at him to stop acting like a baby which Koharu and Yuuji scolded him.

  
Atobe snapped. "Why the heck would Niou do that!? He doesn't have any powers or something, ahn~!"

  
Jirou woke up and told Atobe about something. "But we all have powers!" He pointed to Tezuka. "He had the power to kill dinosaurs while you had the power to you know...x ray!!"

  
"What about me?" Kite asked Jirou.

  
Jirou goes back to sleep ignoring Kite's question.

  
"Everything will be fine!" Shiraishi told everyone. "We all have powers!"

  
Marui suddenly realized that he also read a manga called Katekyo Hitman Reborn, same goes to Kirihara. They exchanged looks with a worried face. "You know, maybe these Arcobalenos or babies have powers that Niou neeeded." Kirihara told Sanada which made Sanada releases his sword and never believes at Akaya.

  
"Niou needed our powers?" Yukimura asked.

  
Marui nodded. "We read that manga and you know that.." He whispered to Yukimura. "And Niou needed the arcobaleno powers to take over the future!"

  
"This is nonsense." Tezuka glared at Kirihara and Marui. "It's impossible, why did that Niou needed powers?"

  
Kirihara sighed and repeated. "To take over the future!"

  
Shiraishi jumped at Koharu's arms and smiled at everyone, his eyes looked like Reborn's which made everyone notice his cuteness. "Everyone listen! First things first okay? Calm down, only Yukimura and the Rikkai knows where Niou is. Good thing we have our teammates who reads the manga, ecstasy~" He smiled innocently.

  
Sanada agreed to Shiraishi and turned his attention to everyone. "Shiraishi's right, we have to keep an eye to our captains, or else Niou's comrades might kidnap him!"

  
A sudden explosion destroyed the room, a group of mean looking men were walking towards them. A red haired man suddenly appeared and looked around, until he saw Sanada and the Rikkai team. His face suddenly changed into a confused face, "Genichiro? Yanagi?" then his tone changed with anger and madness. "What are you two doing here?"

  
"Speaking of..." Atobe looked at the group of men.

  
Sanada stepped back, protecting Yukimura. Renji opened his eyes and he's kind of familiar with the redhead's face, "M-Mori-senpai?"

  
"You." Yukimura's eyes changed and was about to throw a chair at his Senpai.

  
Mori laughed at Yukimura, he stopped laughing and analyzed the baby. "Wow, just in time, Byakuran needed the power of Arcobalenos." He continued laughing until Sanada pointed his sword at Mori's face.

  
"It's Niou, where is he?" Sanada glared at Mori.

  
Gakuto whispered to Yuushi. "Wow, they're taking it seriously."

  
"Byakuran, not Masaharu Niou." Mori corrected Sanada.

  
"No, his name is Masaharu Niou." Sanada answered with a powerful voice.

  
"Byakuran."

  
"Niou!"

  
"Byakuran!"

  
"Masaharu Niou!"

  
Mori sighed and observed the babies in the room. "This is nonsense." He noticed there were several babies that looked like arcobalenos. "So these are the Arcobalenos that Byakuran was looking for~" He carried Shiraishi from behind and observed it, which made the Shitenhouji aware at him.

  
"Put him down!" Koharu dramatically shouted at Mori. "That's my baby!"

  
"Let go of my son!" Yuuji joins Koharu.

  
Mori answered them with a glare, which made the two of them shut up. He looks at Shiraishi who was somewhat angry at him right now. "Another Generation of Arcobaleno,huh."

  
"Zakuro!" A man with a long flowing aquamarine hair stopped Mori for making a mess. He then looks at what he's carrying and calmed down. "So that's what Master Byakuran was talking about, the other arcobalenos." 

  
"Can you put me down now?" Shiraishi smiled.

  
"What? No." Mori ordered some of his men to find the other ones. He looked at the man who stopped him earlier. "Kikyo, what are you doing here?"

  
"Master Byakuran ordered me to look after you. He would like to tell that we can't kill his 'friends'." Kikyo pointed at the stressed tennis players.

  
Mori rolled his eyes. "Friends. Tch." He threw Shiraishi to Kikyo. "Let's go. I think our comrades caught the arcobalenos." He looked at Yukimura who was trying to escape at one of the hands of Mori's men. "I hope you get destroyed by Byakuran."

  
Kabaji walked towards to Atobe and tried to make him escape, unfortunately, Kikyo pushed him away. "I'm sorry, but your friend seemed wanted to help at our plan." Kikyo smirked.

  
Kabaji was about get angry until he heard a snap from Atobe. "Kabaji, I can handle this on my own." Atobe winked. Kabaji nodded and calmed down.

  
"What are we going to do!? Stop Byakuran or Niou or whatever!" Kirihara shouted at his teammates. "F-Fukobuchou? How about Buchou? What are we going to do? We can fix this right?" He started to tremble until he last saw Yukimura smiling, his eyes widened and became red, but Renji stopped him.

  
"Akaya, you can't beat those people. You might get killed." Renji opened his eyes and glanced at Sanada.

  
Yagyuu tilted his glasses upward and sighed. "Niou is so dead."

 


	8. Niou's Life As A Boss (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niou was stressed as he kept on thinking how he will turn the Captains back to normal. He then saw Irie talking to someone with a tennis bag that he assumed that was Irie's brother. Irie held a meeting in which Niou introduces the Captains as Arcobalenos.

"Irie let's sing this song!" Niou laughed at Irie.

  
"But, Byakuran-sama, I thought you'd talk to the arcobalenos right now." Irie said with a concerned face.

  
Niou's smile faded, remembering that Yukimura was about to kill him whenever he meets him. "I'm not ready to die yet."

  
Irie gulped and looked away. "It seems that those Arcobalenos are somewhat dangerous."

  
Niou giggled and stood up. "Don't worry, I won't kill them." He went inside at a room and saw the Captains glaring at him. "H-Hi!" Niou carried Atobe and sat down at the center chair. He puts Atobe at the table and smiled. "How's life being a baby?"

  
Yukimura threw a chair at Niou who just dodged.

  
"Shut up Niou! We all know you made this shit up." Kite tilted his glasses upwards. "Stop this madness and return us back to normal."

  
Niou thought that Yukimura was the only one who turned to an Arcobaleno, half of his mind was worried, the other half was to get their powers. "Uh..let me think about that.." He went outside with a powerless emotion and saw Irie talking to someone who looked older than him.

  
He was holding a tennis bag, he had a curly lighter color of Irie's hair, and he has brown eyes. He smiled and patted Irie's shoulder, which made Irie embarassed and somewhat bitter. Irie swatted his hand away and told him to get out. "Shoichi.." He smiled and ruffled Irie's hair. "I must get going, take care, Shoichi." He saw Niou and smiled and left.

  
Irie looked away with a bitter face. "Take care too, brother.."

  
Niou assumed it was Irie's Older Brother. After the man left, he approached Irie and asked who was he. "Was that your older brother?"

  
"What? No!" He realized he was shouting at his boss. "I mean, no, Byakuran-sama." Irie fixed his glasses while looking down. "About the Arcobalenos, we should talk about that. What and how their powers work."

 

Niou was drinking his marshmallow chocolate drink and suddenly spits it with a surprise, the guards immediately cleaned the floor and went back to their work. He looked at Irie with a surprised look and suddenly grinned. "Y-Yeah."

  
Irie started to arrange the papers. "Are we going to include the Black Spell in the meeting?"

  
"Yes. Even though I don't want to." Niou sighed and looked at the window where the Captains is, he then smiled. "Call me when the meeting starts, okay?"

  
"Okay." Irie immediately went to the communications room and announced a meeting.

  
After Irie announced the meeting, he told Niou that the meeting will be held at the same room as usual. Niou understood and went to the room where the meeting was held. He felt uncomfortable with the Black Spell, he didn't like that spell, but he covered his bitterness with a smile as a leader not a tennis player. He sat down at the leader's chair and grinned. "Well, let's start the meeting!" His men gave him a bowl of marshmallows and he ate it happily while the others look at him.

  
A girl wearing Giglio Nero and wore a mushroom shaped hat asked Niou with a concerned voice. "Is there a problem, Byakuran?"

  
Niou realized he was staring at the table. "Nothing, Yuni..Oh! The meeting! Irie, please discuss."

  
Irie nodded and discussed the topic. "This meeting was about the Arcobalenos that Kikyo and Zakuro caught earlier, it seemed that they are the other arcobalenos, if I'm not mistaken..."

  
"A-Arcobalenos!? You mean, there are /other/ Arcobalenos aside from you know, Reborn and something?" One of the members of the 6th Squad suddenly shouted from exhaustion. He has blue hair and eyes with pale skin which made Niou look at him suspiciously.

  
Niou analyzed him from head to toe. "Is there a problem with that, Leonardo?" He grinned and ate his marshmallows.

  
Leonardo looked down and clenched his fists and thought. 'Reborn must know about this..'

  
A man with dark purple-pinkish hair who wore glasses grinned. "So what's with these other arcobalenos, hm?"

  
"Why are you here Gakuto----" Niou covered his mouth and was startled at what he said, he thought it was Gakuto Mukahi from Hyotei. He giggled and went back to the meeting.

 

"They're called as..." He looked around, thinking some Italian words that Yagyuu taught to him. "Capitani Delle Squadre Arcobaleno!" Niou suddenly laughed a bit which made the meeting look confused.

  
"Allow me to explain those Arcobalenos~" Niou had his tricky smile and turned on the projector.

 


	9. Niou's Life As A Boss (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niou pretended that the Captains are Arcobalenos and introduced them one by one. He also thought that Sanada and the other teams, especially the Captains might kill him.

The projector turned on and revealed Atobe arranging his hair and smiling like the camera was a mirror. Niou smiled nervously and glanced at his comrades. "That guy, his name is Keigo Atobe, his powers are uh.." He thought about Atobe's Ice things while playing tennis. "Ice!"

  
"B-But there's no such thing as the Ring of Ice..." Leonardo suddenly blurted out his words.

  
Niou turned his attention to Leonardo. "There's no such thing as Leonardo too." He smiled and turned to the projector, making Leonardo scared. He pressed the next button and he saw Kite eating a Gouya. "This is Kite Eishirou, he holds the power of uh..ground, sand, whatever, sometimes he cheats by throwing sand at his enemy. He's also called the Hitman? Yes, hitman."

  
The people in the room gasped in unison.

  
"T-This is impossible!" A man who wore Muslim attire shouted.

  
"Shut up, Baishana." Niou looked at the projector and saw Yukimura staring at the camera. He suddenly flinched and looked away, he covered his nervous face with a foxy smile. "Seiichi Yukimura, holds the power of.." Niou bit his lip and thought of something good because Yukimura might kill him if he don't, "Power of Gods! He inherited his father's position so yeah...just like Yuni..next!" Niou pressed the next button and revealed Tezuka thinking of something.

  
"He looks weak." One of the comrades whispered.

  
"You're wrong." Niou pointed like in Ace Attorney and turned to the projector. "Kunimitsu Tezuka, has the power of the Ancients." He smiled. "As you can see, this guy killed Dinosaurs."

  
Kikyo and Zakuro exchanged looks with a slightly worried face. "We can still beat him, right?"

  
"It's 50:50, because of his injury at his left arm. It can be 100%." Niou ate his marshmallows and pressed the next button, the projector showed Shiraishi talking to Yukimura. "His name is Kuranosuke Shiraishi, his power was uh.." He thought about Shiraishi's play style and realized. "The power of Light, yes light!"

  
Irie asked Niou. "Light?"

  
Niou nodded with pride. He pressed the next button and revealed the Captain of St. Rudolph, "I don't know who he is, but this guy was the opposite of Shiraishi, the power of Dark!"

  
"Is this some kind of joke?" A man with blond hair wearing the black uniform asked Niou.

  
Yuni calmed him down. "Gamma, let him finish. I don't think it's a joke." She said with a worried voice.

  
"Next!" Niou pressed the next button and the projector showed Kentaro and Tachibana. He pointed at Rokkaku's Captain, "He's Kentaro, he has the power of Youth!" He pointed at Tachibana. "This guy is Kippei Tachibana, he has the power of Air! It seemed familiar to you guys but I don't really care, I just want to take over the world and make people suffer." Niou shrugged.

  
Gamma pointed at the guy behind Tachibana. "Who's that?"

  
"Hm?" Niou looked at him and saw the captain of Yamabuki, Minami. "That's uh..Minami, he holds the power of Physical Abilities. Why? Because he's normal." He threw the remote and ate his marshmallows. "Any violent reactions? Questions? None? Meeting dismissed!"

  
After the meeting, Niou sighed and went to his office room. He layed his head at his table and ate a marshmallow. He thought about how will the captains go back to their normal selves, part of his mind told him that this was all his fault. Sanada and the other teams will probably kill him.


	10. Stressed Tennis Players and The Varia (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tennis Players met Varia and begged that they should come with them in order to get their Captains and get everything back to normal.

"Please! Let us come with you!" Kirihara begged at a group of men who wore black military-like attires.

  
A man with long white hair shouted at Kirihara. "Can't you see Boss Xanxus was talking in the phone!??"

  
Kirihara looked at Xanxus who was talking on the phone. Xanxus had a smile on his face but it faded immediately when his men was staring at him. "Tiger, I can't watch your game, I have things to do."

  
The boy in the phone replied with a sad voice. "I-It's that so..It's alright, Papa."

  
Xanxus sighed. "Do your best, Tiger."

  
The boy in the phone hung up, leaving Xanxus concerned. Xanxus saw Kirihara and the others, "Who are you?"

  
Kirihara told Xanxus everything. "Please!" Kirihara bowed.

  
Xanxus observed him from head to toe and made his decision. "Fine."

  
Squalo screamed and looked at the tennis players, then he looked at Xanxus. He sighed and glared at them. "You're just a bunch of normal people that Boss wanted to kill!"

  
"Actually no." Xanxus glared at Squalo, making the assassin scared. Xanxus looked at the tennis players, he thought about his son, who wanted to come with him in Italy. He then walks out.

  
A teenage boy started to laugh at the tennis players. "Ushishishishi~ Good thing Boss approved or else you'll get a head shot!" He pointed at Kirihara's head. "Bang!"

  
Kirihara analyzed him from head to toe. "You don't have the right to 'BANG' me, Belphegor."

  
Bel was surprised at Kirihara, he was curious how he knew his name. He ignored it and managed to grin. "I have rights, because I'm a Prince~ Ushishishishi~"

  
"You don't even look like one." Ryoma joined in. He smirked evily as he drinks he Ponta.

  
"Ssh! Echizen! Don't you know that he can kill you or throw knives at you?" Momoshiro stopped Ryoma and bowed apologetically at Bel.

  
"Mada mada dane."

  
"Do you want to come with us or not?" Xanxus shouted at the tennis players and Bel. He then walks out again, making the Varia and tennis players follow him.

  
Kirihara observed their looks and suddenly blurted out words that made them confuse. "You're from the future right?"

  
"Of course dear~" A man with green hair who wore shades smiled lustfully, which made Kirihara puke.

  
"Reminds me of Koharu." Kenya stared at the green haired man who talked to Kirihara.

  
"Koharu's much better~" Yuuji smiled at Koharu who was drooling at Xanxus and Squalo. "Koharu! You're cheating on me again!"

  
As Yuuji and Koharu hugged each other, Zaizen sighed and turned to Kenya who was busy talking to Kamio. He looked at the sky and wondered about Shiraishi's situation, will he remain as an Arcobaleno or turn to normal?

  
Bel asked Kirihara, "What's inside your bag?" He pointed at Kirihara's tennis bag. "Are those your weapons?"

  
"W-Weapons!?" Oishi suddenly shouted while walking. "We're 14 year olds! WE CAN'T BRING WEAPONS." He screamed while Eiji tried to calm him down.

  
"You guys are weird." A teenage boy who wore a frog hat told them with a blunt voice.

  
Squalo agreed. "Flan's right, I brought weapons in school one time. My teacher didn't mind at all."

  
"YOU GUYS ARE WEIRDER!" Gakuto shouted at them, making him and Squalo argue about who's weirder.

  
"Here's a headcount, proving that you guys are weirder." Ryoma suddenly butted in and pointed at Xanxus, who was leading the way. "That guy is just normal." He pointed at Bel. "While you, you're the Prince of a Kingdom called 'weirdos'."

  
"What did you say!?" Bel shouted at him. "What are you, huh?" He smirked.

  
"I'm the Prince Of Te----" Momoshiro suddenly covered Ryoma's mouth and apologized to Bel for the second time.

  
"A headcount, huh." Flan observed the tennis players. He pointed to Sanada. "Is he really a middle schooler? He looked like an old man." He turned his attention to Kirihara. "Was that a wig of seaweed? I bet you're bald." He saw Marui. "You're M.M's cousin."

  
"Who the fuck is M.M" Marui muttered.

  
"The only one who isn't weird here is me. You guys are all mad," He pointed to Bel and Squalo. "It's your fault why am I involved at this madness."

  
Kirihara goes to Devil Mode and was about to choke Flan, while Bel and Squalo watched them like they're in a show.

  
"K-Kirihara! Calm down!" Renji tried to stop Kirihara but he was so mad about what Flan said. The tennis players started to panic.

  
Flan stared at Kirihara. "It's okay, I've encountered pain several times, but don't make me look like a punching bag." He noticed Kirihara's red skin and started poking his forehead, which made everything worse. "Why is that your skin is red? Are you allergic to everything?" Then it became the worst.

  
The tennis players screamed, Sanada approached Kirihara and patted his head. "Kirihara, we're not here to fight with them." He looked at Flan and apologized.

  
"I guess he's not allergic to old men like you." Flan accepted the apology until Kirihara goes to Devil Mode again while Sanada showed his Black Aura.

  
Xanxus looked back and saw Sanada and Kirihara, he looked at the tennis players then to Flan. He continued walking like nothing happened. The Varia stopped in a house, Ootori looked around like he was familiar at the house. Xanxus shot the gate and destroyed it using a bomb.

  
Shishido stared at the house for a minute and suddenly realized it was his house. "T-THAT'S MY HOUSE!" He screamed with a terrified voice.

  
Xanxus looked up and realized something. "Wrong house." He continued walking leaving Shishido jaw drop.

  
In a moment, they stopped in an apartment. They immediately ran into the elevator by group, with one Varia representative. After that, they followed Xanxus who just shot a doorknob. He kicked and studied the room, he made pleasing face as he looked at the room.

  
Squalo saw a basketball and dribbled it. "Whose room is this, Boss?" He asked Xanxus who was now writing in a fancy paper.

  
Xanxus didn't gave a hint and putted the fancy paper in a black envelope and kissed it, which made everyone startled. He putted the black envelope beside a picture frame of a teenage boy. The teenage boy had eyebrows like him and red eyes, his hair had two colors, red and black, he was sitting in a red couch between Xanxus and a red haired woman. Xanxus did a slight smile and walked towards a door, he opened it and looked at everyone. "What are you all waiting for?" He entered as light was revealed in the room.

  
Everyone followed until no one was left but the black envelope remained where it was.  



	11. Stressed Tennis Players and The Varia (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tennis Players went to the future and got into the Varia's Headquarters. They ate and changed their clothes until the Vongola Family came in.

Marui sniffed everywhere, which made Jackal stare at him with a confused face. "I SMELL FOOD AND SWEETS."

  
"This guy has sharp senses." A tall man whispered to Xanxus, he had a weird beard and hair, pretty much he was Xanxus' bodyguard.

  
Xanxus shouted at everyone in a demanding tone. "Go eat, trashes. After eating, I want a meeting." He glanced at his bodyguard. "Levi, bring down the weapons."

  
Levi nodded and went upstairs. Squalo lead the stressed tennis players at the dining hall with a mean face. The tennis players followed and saw the biggest dining hall they've ever seen.

  
Marui was about to sit down until Flan took his seat away from him, making Marui fall down. "You can't eat with those dirty clothes." Flan bluntly said to Marui.

  
The tennis players looked at theirselves and realized their clothes were dirty and sweaty like they've been into a Camp. Lussuria, the green haired man approached them with an eager look. "Don't worry, we have extra clothes in the room~"

  
"Why are we being nice again?" Flan asked Lussuria.

  
Xanxus realized that sentence and glared at the tennis players. "Trashes, only for today. Then someday we'll be your enemy."

  
Koharu holded Lussuria's hands with a liberated face. "Thank you so much!"

  
Lussuria acknowledged Koharu. "You're welcome dear~"

  
Zaizen and Bel suddenly felt a slight chill at their backs. "T-They joined forces." they mumbled together.

  
After changing and eating, the tennis players looked formal and waited for Xanxus. He appeared with Levi who has holding two large cases. Levi opened it and revealed weapons.

  
Sanada stared at the golden katana and looked at Xanxus. "We have our rackets, we don't need any weapons."

  
Squalo took the golden katana and handed it to Sanada. "I'm sure you needed this souveiner." His voice was a bit quiet as if that sword was important to him.

  
"I appreciate it but no thanks." Sanada declined.

  
"No take this."

  
"It looks like it was important to you, so you keep it."

  
"No, you keep this."

  
"No, you."

  
Xanxus took the golden katana and forced Sanada to take it. "For me, it's not important. So take it with you before I cut your head off and make it as a display in the living room."

  
Sanada accepted the golden katana and bowed to Xanxus, he went to at the terrace and made himself some time.

  
"My turn!" Kirihara happily shouted at the Varia and opened his hands. He received nothing and looked at Xanxus. "Where's my weapon?"

  
"You don't need one." Xanxus bluntly said.

  
"E-Eh!?"

  
Bel laughed at Kirihara. "Because you're already a devil!" In which Flan and the others agreed.

  
After giving the weapons, everyone gathered at one room and discussed about getting Niou and the Captains. Suddenly, they heard a knock from the big door. Flan opened it and saw the Vongola Family, which made Xanxus roll his eyes in disgust. The Vongola Family saw the Rikkai and screamed.

 

"W-Why are you guys here!?" Tsuna suddenly shouted while pointing to Sanada.

  
"For Yukimura, and Niou." Sanada answered.

  
Xanxus had an awful face and looked away. "What are you trashes doing here?"

  
Reborn sat down at Tsuna's shoulder. "You told us you wanted to help beat Millfiore, right?"  
  



	12. Gakuto's First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirihara told them a plan which everyone understood immediately. The plan consists of Gakuto Mukahi of Hyotei involved, in which Gakuto's first time to be a spy.

The room felt silent until Kirihara thought of something. "I have a plan! It's like a spy thing!" He pointed to Gakuto, who was eating takuyaki. "You know, Glo Xinia right? We can kidnap him and make Gakuto-senpai as a replacement! And then we force Glo Xinia to blurt out Millfiore information while Gakuto frees the Arcobalenos~!"

  
Reborn looked at Kirihara and suddenly agreed. "We can, but how can we kidnap Glo Xinia?"

  
Kirihara smirked. "You know Leonardo right? I know that dude is Mukuro." He pointed to Chrome which made her embarass. "Leonardo will take Glo with him to a certain place where no guards are looking, like in a Club because he's a pervert."

  
Gakuto suddenly realized that he was invloved. "WAIT WHAT? WHY ME?"

  
Kirihara continued and ignored Gakuto. "Then in the Club, Bianchi, Chrome, Kyoko and Haru will approach him and make him eat Bianchi's food until he faints!"

  
Tsuna stopped Kirihara. "Wait! Why is that Kyoko and Haru are involved? It's dangerous!"

  
"Sheesh Tsuna, at least Bianchi's there." Reborn told Tsuna which he understood with a concerned face.

  
"Then the boys will get Glo and replace Gakuto, boom!" Kirihara smiled.

  
The Vongola and Varia exchanged looks and agreed at Kirihara's plan. The tennis players were shocked and can't believe Kirihara could do that, but the Rikkai appreciated it and thought about Kirihara being the next Captain of the team.

  
The next day in Millfiore, Leonardo was searching for Glo and saw him flirting with disgusted girls working in Millfiore. He immediately approached him and told about going to a club which Glo agreed immediately. In the Club, Bianchi and the girls disguised as waitresses approached Glo and gave him food, after a second he suddenly fainted and the tennis players pushed Gakuto outside.

  
"You can do this, Gakkun." Yuushi patted Gakuto's shoulder.

  
"Make Hyotei and Atobe proud!" Shishido shouted and cheered.

  
"T-Take care, Gakuto-senpai!" Ootori smiled.

  
Gakuto rolled his eyes and ran away with Leonardo, they went back to the Millfiore as they covered their nervous faces with a calm face.

  
"Gakkun, please don't cut your communication with us." Leonardo pointed at his gadget at his ear and winked. "Good luck to us." He ran away and went back to work.

  
"Uh..what should I do now? Moon sault everyone?" Gakuto whispered at his gadget and saw a young boy approaching him. "Nevermind!" He arranged hiself and cleared his throat.

  
A young boy wearing a wizard's hat and cape ran towards Gakuto. He observed him from head to toe and smiled innocently. "Is it me getting taller than you or you just got shorter?"

  
Gakuto took that as an insult and glared at him. "Shut up. I'm just using my new skill! Uh..what's your name again?"

  
The young boy's face became suspicious and smiled at Gakuto, "Eh? You're kinda' have alzheimers, Glo-senpai. It's Ginger Bread."

  
"Ginger Bread.." Gakuto drooled at his name, he snapped and realized about the plan. "By the way, where's _Master_ Byakuran?"

  
Ginger Bread smiled and rode at his broom. "You already knew his office, right? Man, you're getting really old. It's at the top floor." He winked and flew.

  
Gakuto sighed and took the elevator. He realized there were people inside the elevator, he stood still with a stern face as if he was the real Xinia.

  
"Oh, it's Xinia." Irie looked down at Gakuto. "You look, uh, shorter."

  
His eye twitched and cleared his throat. "Can't you see I'm practicing my illusion skill!?" He realized he shouted at Irie while looking up, Gakuto calmed hiself and flipped his hair which he heard the Hyotei laughing at his gadget. "Sorry."

  
Irie stepped back with a startle. "N-No, it's alright. Going to Master's Office?"

  
Gakuto heard some players in Rikkai giggling. "You mean, Byakuran?"

  
"Of course."

  
"Uh..yeah..I'm uh.." Gakuto looked around. "Going to show my new skill!"

  
Irie nodded with a determined face. "That's great. I bet he'll be amused at your skill."

  
Gakuto nodded slowly. "Yeah..amused..haha"

  
Everything went silent except for elevator music, which it was Pon Pon Pon by Kyary Pamyu Pamyu and people giggling at Gakuto's gadget. Suddenly, they heard someone humming the tune of the elevator music. Irie and Gakuto looked behind them and saw a giant wearing a cape with a scary red mask.

  
"T-Torikabuto.." Irie almost screamed because he didn't knew Torikabuto was behind them. He didn't asked any question because he might get killed.

  
The elevator stopped at Gakuto's destination, Irie cheered him and gave him a good luck. Gakuto ran towards the glass door and saw Niou, eating marshmallows while watching the view outside. He knocked and opened the door.

  
Gakuto cleared his throat. "M-Master Byakuran."

  
Niou turned his seat in front and saw him, his face went serious like he wasn't the Masaharu Niou of Rikkai Boys Tennis Club.  



	13. The Captains' Powers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Gakuto entered Niou's office, Atobe saw him and got worried because Gakuto might get killed. The Captains thought about something like trying their powers even though it was a joke.

Atobe climbed at the window and saw Gakuto. "G-Gakuto!" He was shouting for help and realized that the room was soundproof. "Ah, fuck."

  
"Mukahi?! What's he doing here?" Shiraishi questioned Atobe.

  
The Captains climbed at the window and saw Gakuto talking to Niou who had a serious face, which made the Captains look concerned that Gakuto might get killed. They went down immediately and talked about it.

  
"I knew it!" Yukimura had his happy face on and looked at Atobe. "I bet you're proud, Atobe!"

  
Atobe was still watching the two with mixed emotions. He started kicking the glass and shouted, "Gakuto! Gakuto!"

  
Minami looked up at Atobe. "Atobe, it's useless. He can't hear you." He frowned.

  
"Gakuto might get killed!" Atobe answered Minami in a frustrated voice. "And we already know that Niou is getting serious about invading the world!"

  
Akazawa and Tachibana exchanged looks. Shiraishi patted Minami and glanced at Atobe. "And we all know that Niou is a trickster! So don't lose hope!" He smiled at everyone.

  
"Shiraishi's right.." Yukimura agreed and his eyes changed to violent ones. "And if Niou is going to kill Gakuto Mukahi, I will kill him first."

  
Aoi Kentaro suddenly thought of something and glanced at the Captains. "We all have powers, right?"

  
"Are..you sure?" Akazawa looked at Niou. "I bet that Niou was joking about that _dark_ power of mine."

  
Tezuka coughed and understood the joke. He tilted his glasses upward and saw Kite chilling with his Gouya. "Kite, why don't you help us?"

  
"Why would I? And prove to me first that we have powers, and I will help you." Kite smiled happily and went back to his Gouya.

  
Tezuka took Kite's Gouya and threw it away until the Gouya hitted Tachibana's forehead. "We don't have any, it's impossible." He goes Muga No Kyouchi while staring at Kite, eye to eye.

  
Kentaro looked at everyone who started to fight each other, he was about to cry and suddenly shouted at them. "STOP FIGHTIIIIING!!!!"

  
The Captains stared at him.

  
"Y-You're all started to act like normal babies! Mentally acting like babies!"

  
The Captains gasped in unison and made a circle, except for Atobe who was still staring at Gakuto and Niou. "Why don't we try using the 'powers'?" Minami asked them with a determined face.

  
"You go first." Kite raised a brow and observed him.

  
Minami stood up. "What's my power again?"

  
"Physical Abilities. Strength, something like that." Shiraishi smiled and cheered for the jimmy.

  
"Uh..I'm going to try. I hope my hands won't get broken." Minami closed his eyes and punched the floor with full force, making the building tremble for a second. The Captains fell down and he helped them stood up one by one. "I'm sorry."

  
Kite was awed at what he did and made a smile. "I made my decision! I'm going to help!"

  
"BITCH ALERT! BITCH ALERT!" Atobe yelled at them after he saw Niou approaching them. The Captains started to panic and had no choice but to cover the crack with their small butts.

  
Niou opened the door. "What happened? Was it you guys?" He asked.

  
Yukimura glared at him. "Maybe it was YOU." He was about to throw Kite's Gouya but Kite stopped him. "What are you doing here?"

  
"I'm just taking a look, buchou." Niou answered.

  
"DON'T CALL ME BUCHOU!" Yukimura carried Akazawa and threw him to Niou with his violent eyes.

  
Niou caught Akazawa and put him down. "Buchou, calm down."

  
Yukimura hissed. Niou noticed that the Captains are compressed in one place. "Why are you all compressed like that?"

  
"Because it's COLD." Atobe glared at him.

  
Niou narrowed his eyes and went back to Gakuto. The Captains sighed in relief and looked at the crack, they were awed at what Minami did. Kite touched the crack as if it wasn't real, he was really convinced to use his power but there's no ground available.

  
"With Minami's powers, we can escape this room!" Yukimura jumped in joy. "And kill Niou!" He added, making the Captains a bit scared at him.

  
While Kite was leaning and carressing his Gouya, the vegetable started to shake and Kite heard his ringtone. He opened the Gouya and saw a big touchphone, "I suddenly realized that my phone was lost 3 months ago in Okinawa." He looked at the Gouya with a sad face. "My Gouya, hid my phone.."

  
Atobe was about to choke Kite. "AFTER ALL THIS TIME, YOUR SHITTY VEGETABLE WAS A PHONE!?" He started choking Kite while Tezuka and Yukimura pokes the broken Gouya.

  
"Stop it! It's not shitty! Maybe you're the one who's shitty, huh!?" Kite threw some wet Gouya seeds at Atobe's face.

  
Atobe stood silent and took off the seeds off his face. He screamed and jumped to Kite. 

  
Kite and Atobe started fighting while Tachibana approached Kite's phone, that was still ringing. He answered and heard someone arguing. "H-Hello?"

  
"No! Make me talk to Yukimura!" a low voice shouted.

  
"Kite first, old man!" the other one replied.

  
"This is Tachibana Kippei, Captain of Fudomine." Tachibana looked at Kite and Atobe who was now fighting inside the half Gouya. "Kite was busy playing so I will be the one to answer the phone, hello?"

  
The two voices stopped, another voice suddenly yelled at the phone. "K-KIPPEI!?"

  
"Chitose!"

  
The other Captains noticed Tachibana and approached him. Kite snatched his large phone and talked, "I found my phone, Higa-chuu."

  
"SHUT UP!" Atobe pushed Kite and calmed his voice. "Ahn~ This is Keigo Atobe, I would like to speak to Hyotei, especially Yuushi."

  
Kentaro looked at the arguing Captains and shouted. "STOOOOPP!!!!" He approached the phone and heard Amane telling jokes, Kentaro walked away at the phone with his ears covered.

  
"Seigaku, don't let your guards down." Tezuka talked to the phone.

  
Akazawa butted in. "St. Rudolph! I have nothing to say but, I'm okay here!"

  
Minami yelled at the phone. "Go Yamabuki!!!"

  
Yukimura used his YIPS to the Captains and talked to the phone. "They're asleep, ehe. I would like to talk to Sanada." He heard no one and looked at the phone, he realized that the signal was cut off.

  
Atobe threw the phone at Kite's face. "STUPID PHONE!" He tantrummed and climbed at the window.

  
Kite caught the phone and started playing games, Yukimura glared at the phone and the phone suddenly turned off, making Kite cry.

  
"We're getting mad here." Tezuka told everyone. "We should escape right here, right now, before Niou gets us."

  
The Captains agreed and looked at Minami. Shiraishi patted his shoulder and smiled. "We're depending on you, Minami."

  
Minami smiled and got his first praise from a Captain. He looked at the wall and thought, 'They're depending on me.'  
  



	14. Mini Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gakuto almost got killed by Niou but there's a sudden attack of the Vongola Family with the other teams, especially Hyotei which made Gakuto confuse because of the Hyotei's new skills.

'They're depending on me.' Gakuto stood silent as Niou eats his marshmallow while staring at him. "I-I'm just going to observe the Arcobalenos.."

  
Niou laughed at Gakuto and ate his marshmallows. "Are you kidding me!?"

  
Gakuto flinched. "U-Uh..." He looked away and started mumbling, 'Shit shit shit shit.'

  
Suddenly, Irie opened the door with a scared face. "The Vongola! They started attacking!" He looked at Gakuto and Niou, Irie bowed and asked for apology. "I'm sorry for disturbing but this is an urgent emergency!"

  
"No, it's alright!" Gakuto smiled happily, he wanted to thank Irie for saving his life. He looked at Niou who was staring at Gakuto right now.

  
Niou pointed to Gakuto. "You.."

  
Gakuto started to get nervous, he gulped and waited for Niou.

  
Niou patted Gakuto's back with a happy face. "Fight them! Go Xinia!!" He cheered, making Gakuto scream inside. "Make me proud!!"

  
'It's like 'make hyotei proud' blablabla.' Gakuto rolled his eyes and tilted his glasses upward. "Of course.." He peeked inside the room where the Captains are located and saw a hole and a half-sliced Gouya. "Eh!?" He screamed.

  
"What's the problem?" Niou was about to approach Gakuto.

  
"NOTHING! NOTHING! STAY THERE! DON'T GO HERE!"

  
"Why?"

  
"B-Because.." He looked around and sighed. "There are bombs, one step then 'boom'!" Gakuto laughed faintly.

  
"Really?" Niou responded with a sarcastic tone. "That means I get killed! Wow~" He pointed to Gakuto. "TRAITOR!"

  
"WHAT!? NO! I-I sensed bombs here!" Gakuto shouted at Niou.

  
Niou walked towards Gakuto until a sudden explosion occured behind him.

  
"I told you!" Gakuto yelled at him and moon saulted away just to escape.

  
When he got out of the building, he tried to communicate with the Hyotei. "BUCHOU'S GONE."

  
"What!? I can't hear you!" Yuushi yelled as explosions were heard behind him.

  
Gakuto's voice suddenly increased. "WHERE ARE YOU!? WHERE'S THE HYOTEI!?"

  
"We're in the Millfiore's building!"

  
Gakuto hung up and got angry because he just got out off the building. He ran and went back to the building until Kabaji was waiting for him outside, Kabaji handed Gakuto's clothes. He thanked and changed his clothes and went inside the war zone.

  
When he was already inside the building, he saw a Tibetan Mastiff that was larger than him suddenly jumped over Gakuto. He saw Shishido with a determined face. "SINCE WHEN DID YOU GUYS LEARN HOW TO FIGHT!" Gakuto shouted at Shishido.

  
Shishido patted his 'dog' and patted Gakuto's head. "Thanks to Spanner and Irie, we managed to get this box animals."

  
"Don't touch me! Or else I will bite you like a ragged doll!" Gakuto swatted Shishido's hand. He noticed Shishido was wearing a beanie hat and started to laugh at him for revenge. "Y-You're wearing a beanie hat!" He continued laughing.

  
Shishido took off his beanie hat and replaced it with his usual cap. "Shut up!" He ordered his 'dog' to look for the Captains, he took Atobe's phone as the Tibetan Mastiff sniffed it and ran away. "Your clothes are too large." He started laughing until an explosion almost killed him. "HOLY DOG--"

  
"Sorry!" Hayato was throwing dynamites everywhere and went somewhere else.

  
"TARUNDORU!" Sanada shouted with full force that made everyone stopped fighting.  
  



	15. Confused Byakuran

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuran meets the tennis players.

Niou was thinking something deep while the ground floor was full of explosions, he sighed with a sad face. Suddenly, he received a call from someone. "Hello?"

  
"Masaharu."

  
His eyes widened as he heard the voice, he started to tremble and tried to relax. He suddenly threw the phone and went outside the room. Outside the room, he saw the Rikkai Tennis Club looking at him with an angry face. Niou covered his scared face with a brave smile. "Why did you guys followed me?" He laughed but it suddenly stopped when Yukimura responded.

  
"Because, we here to get you, we're going to practice for the Nationals. Let us go back to normal, Niou." For the first time, Yukimura didn't go violent or threw things at him. Hejust wanted to get everything back to normal.

  
Niou stared at them for a minute. "I don't know how to get you all back to normal."

  
Yukimura threw a chair at Niou who just received a headshot from his buchou. "DON'T PLAY TRICKS WITH ME YOUNG MAN." His eyes turned violent.

  
"I-I really don't know! Only---" Niou stopped talking and smiled. "Okay, I'm going to get you all back to normal." He looked at the other teams, who had their captains by their side. "But first, the other teams should go home first, especially Rikkai." He giggled. "And everything will get back to normal, I promise~"

  
Yagyuu looked at Niou and thought. 'He must have a problem.'

  
At the basement, where the time machine was located. Niou pressed the button and looked at the teams with a smile, "Have fun practicing!"

  
Yukimura glanced at Niou. "How about you?"

  
Niou responded with a smile as the teams went back to the present time.

  
It was like an ordinary day, the tennis players' face became disappointed because their Captains didn't go back to their normal selves, and they were still on their mafia clothes which made the normal students think that it's just a fiesta happening.

  
Kirihara gulped as he felt Yukimura and the other Captains' dark aura. "NIOU-SENPAI IS SO SO SO DEAD!"

  
"Where's Niou?" He asked everyone, but they replied with a shrug as they look everywhere.

  
"Masaharu?"

  
Everyone looked where the voice came from, it was Niou, but he was taller and had violet eyes and whiter hair with no ponytail at his back. "Have you seen Masaharu?" He asked with a smile and ate a marshmallow from a larger pack.

  
Yagyuu tilted his glasses upward. "I knew it, he tricked us again."

  
Sanada and Yukimura exchanged looks and stared at the guy who was eating marshmallows happily. "You're not Niou." Sanada pointed at him.

  
"Of course I'm not." He opened his eyes as he stared at Sanada. "Get me back to Millfiore, old man...Oh wait, you must be Genkishi's Father!"

  
Atobe kicked his head. "Stop making jokes Niou or else I will freeze you!" He stepped on they guy's face with an angry face. "Shishido's Tibetan Mastiff will eat you alive!"

  
He threw Atobe and stood up. "I am not Masaharu."

  
Kabaji caught Atobe while the Hyotei glared at the guy.

  
"I'm Byakuran." He saw his marshmallows on the ground and glared at Atobe. "You just made me mad."

  
Yukimura had a confused face and asked Byakuran. "But this Irie guy in the future called Niou 'Byakuran."

  
"That's my..."

  
"Shut up, Trickster Frickster!" Atobe pointed at Byakuran. "You and your failed tricks!"

  
Shishido tried not to laugh and looked at Byakuran who was staring at Atobe with angry eyes, he stopped as he felt Byakuran's bad aura.

  
"They're not failed, they are a masterpiece!" Byakuran smiled and observed Atobe. "Maybe you're the one who failed, mole brat." He realized that there were other people who looked like Arcobalenos, Byakuran had a confused face. "New Arcobalenos?"

  
"BACK TO TOPIC." Yukimura had his violent eyes on Byakuran. "Niou's your what?"

  
Byakuran looked at Yukimura. "He's my.."

  
"Father?" Kirihara butted in. "I knew it!"

  
"No! He's my little brother."

  
Everybody went silent and laughed because they thought he was joking again. Yukimura threw the bench at Byakuran, "LIAR!"

  
Sanada can't speak because of Byakuran. "Uh.."

  
Marui popped his bubble gum and approached Byakuran. "Everyone silent!" He yelled at the teams who were just starting to panic. He glanced at Byakuran and narrowed his eyes. "If you're Byakuran, show us your wings!"

  
"..wings?" Byakuran replied. He smiled at Marui, "I only use that when someone challenges me to a fight!"

  
Yukimura threw another bench at Byakuran who just dodged, making Marui got hit by the bench. "Sorry~" Byakuran smiled at Marui.

  
Marui woke up and pointed at Byakuran. "I CHALLENGE YOU! NIOU! TO A TENNIS MATCH!"

  
"What's a tennis match?"

  
"Shut up and play, trickster!" Marui threw Niou's racket at him. He went inside the tennis court and glared at Byakuran.

  
"Wait, I can't play tennis, only Masaharu plays that sport." Byakuran sighed and opened another pack of marshmallows.

  
Every team sat down and watched Marui and Byakuran play tennis. "Go Marui." Jackal shouted with a bored voice. "Kill Byakuran, hoorah."

  
Byakuran heard what Jackal said and looked at Marui with a serious face. "You? Going to kill me?" He swung Niou's racket and smiled evily. "I don't think so."  
  



	16. Byakuran takes the Captains away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After knowing that Niou is Byakuran's younger brother, the tennis players got confused. Marui challenged Byakuran to a tennis match but immediately lose to him. Byakuran takes the Captains and went somewhere else.

"If I win this match, you'll make the Captains go back to their normal selves." Marui pointed his racket at Byakuran who was just eating marshmallows with a smile. "If I lose.."  
  
Byakuran managed to smirk. "If I lose, I will get the Arcobalenos and take over the world!"

  
"Everything depends on you now, Marui!" Gakuto shouted at Marui who just winked at him, making Gakuto disgust.

  
Jiro woke up and started cheering for Marui. "GO MARUI-SENPAI! I BELIEVE IN YOU!!!" He shouted happily.

  
Marui served with a determined face, because he knows that Byakuran can't play tennis. "I'm such a Genius!" He laughed and thought he was going to win until he felt the tennis ball passed at his cheek. He looked at the tennisball, and realized it was burning. "H-Hey! That's cheating!"

  
"You're the one who's cheating!" Byakuran pointed at Marui. "This is unfair, you know tennis while I'm not." He glared at Marui who just looked at the burning tennisball. Byakuran looked at the Captains and smiled. "I feel the powerful aura at you guys. It's better that I get them."

  
"What's he talking about.." Akazawa whispered to Minami.

  
"I think he's talking to us." Tezuka replied with a stern face.

  
Byakuran looked at Marui. "I'm bored, I will not kill you because I'm bored. Be happy that I didn't kill you today!" He smiled and carried the Captains happily.

  
Atobe swatted Byakuran's hand away. "You don't have the RIGHT to touch Ore-sama!"

  
"I have rights because I'm a  God." He smiled and walked away, carrying the Captains until the Higa-chuu lined up and tripped down Byakuran using their foot.

  
"Oops~ Sorry!" Kai smiled and apologized to Byakuran sarcastically. "I didn't saw you!"

  
Byakuran used his White Finger to Higa-chuu who just suddenly got thrown and landed in the ground. "I'm sorry, I was about to point at the uh...tennis court for no reason!" He smiled and continued walking like nothing happened.

  
"You're still Niou, right?" Minami asked with an innocent face.

  
"No! I said I'm Byakuran and nothing, no one will stop me now!" He laughed but suddenly stopped when a small highschooler with red hair and heterochromiac eyes passed by  
Byakuran. "I-I can't move." He smiled nervously.

  
Yukimura suddenly rampaged and tried to get off of Byakuran. "LET ME GO! LET ME GO!!!!" He started kicking while Tezuka protects his left arm from Yukimura's kicks.  
"LET ME GO OR ELSE!!!!"

  
Byakuran was still not moving. "Or else what?"

  
"I WILL RIP OFF YOUR FACE USING MY BARE HANDS." Yukimura had his violent face and tried reaching Byakuran's face with his little hands.

  
Byakuran stared at Yukimura. "Masaharu's right, you're hella scary."

  
Yukimura hissed and continued kicking.

  
"WILL YOU PLEASE STOP?" Atobe yelled at Yukimura in a kind but annoyed voice.

  
"NO." Yukimura scowled.

  
"I SAID STOP IT YOU'RE HITTING MY FACE!" Atobe swatted Yukimura's hands.

  
"AND MY GOUYA-PHONE!" Kite added.

  
"I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR GOUYA! LET ME GO MASAHARU NIOU!"

  
Kite gasped and tried to punch Yukimura but Aoi interrupted the two. "PLEASE STOP IT!!!!!"

  
"Yukimura! Please calm down!" Sanada shouted.

  
"Oi oi I said I'm Byakuran." Byakuran said while wincing. He can feel Yukimura's kicks and tried to think of a way to stop him. Suddenly he felt that he can move again and whatever that thing that stopped him wore off. "Ah, I can move again. Bye guys, I had fun talking to everyone~" And left carrying seven babies at once, how could he even do that.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was Akashi Seijuurou who passed by Byakuran, making him not move. It was Akashi's Emperor Eye, I don't know why I included Akashi here. Oh well..Have fun!


	17. Tennis Players in Namimori Middle School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teams chose representatives to go to Namimori Middle School just to see the Vongola Family who's still in the future, making them lose hope, but suddenly, not all of the Vongola Family are there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My older sister made this Chapter! :D

The remaining tennis players went silent.

  
"They're kidnapped. Again." Oshitari adjusted his glasses.

  
"Do you know what this means? We're going to take them back, again!" Jirou said with an excited face.

  
"But last time, we got help from a gangster-looking group and some school club from Namimori." Oishi said. "And I'm not even sure if the gangster group will help us again."

  
"But I think they will still help us." Inui replied. "I remembered the guy named Xanxus telling someone 'Anyone who opposes Byakuran can be our allies.' "

  
"What should we do now? We don't even know where they are!?" Gakuto said in a frustrated tone. "Also I'm not doing that impersonation thing again!"

  
"I think they're still in the future...." Shishido replied while patting his Tibetan Mastiff.

  
"This is quite troublesome." Renji began speaking while looking at his notes. "There are only two options; it's either we get our captains back or proceed to the Nationals without them."

  
"Renji, Yukimura will definitely kill us if we go with the second plan." Sanada looked at Renji with a stern face. "You know how he's excited about playing again."

  
"The same goes for Tezuka." Fuji added. The other Seigaku members agreed.

  
Renji paused for a moment and said. "I know, Genichiro. That's why I'm going with the first plan."

  
"But how are going to do the first plan?! We can't even contact Varia!" Kenya told Renji.

  
Renji opened his eyes and showed his notes. "I remembered that the uniforms that the group with a man throwing dynamites are from Namimori. Maybe we can go visit them since it's just a five-minute bus ride from here."

  
"Well what are we waiting for!" Kenya suddenly stood up. "Let's go to Namimori then!"

  
"Wow a field trip to Namimori." Zaizen half-shouted at everyone. Everyone felt silent again and suddenly realized what Zaizen said. A group of thirty students from different schools going to Namimori sounds ridiculous and might cause a disruption to the students of Namimori. "How about we pick representatives to go there?" Zaizen added.

  
The tennis players agreed at Zaizen's suggestion and went to their suggested teams.

  
"Since you're the one who suggested it, you're Shitenhouji's representative!" Kenya pointed at Zaizen.

  
"Yeah whatever." Zaizen plainly replied.

  
"Ah~ Hikaru-chan is a genius!" Koharu cooed at his junior.

  
Yuuji agreed with Koharu and added, "That's Shitenhouji's tensai!"

  
Rikkai already decided that their representative should be Sanada. Higa chuu chose Kai and Rokkaku chose Saeki. The Seigaku team chose Oishi despite Ryoma's protests and Yamabuki chose Sengoku because they feared that Akutsu might beat up someone and Akutsu won't allow Dan to be representative. Yuuta volunteered for St. Rudolph and Yuushi volunteered for Hyotei as well. After a few minutes of bickering Fudomine chose Kamio over Shinji which left Shinji mumbling negative thoughts.

  
The representatives left the courts and proceeded to Namimori. And Renji was right, Namimori's just five minutes away from Rikkai.

  
"From what I remembered, there's a guy who looked like Shinji with Silver hair, a brown-haired guy who keeps on complaining to a baby wearing a suit, and a short silver haired guy with a band-aid in his nose, and a guy with a baseball bat." Oishi told the group.

  
"We should look for the man with the baseball bat first. Maybe he's in the baseball club" Saeki suggested.

  
The rest agreed and went looking for the baseball court square whatever. They tried asking some of the members, until one of them eventually replied.

  
"I think you guys are looking for Takeshi Yamamoto. But he didn't show up at practice today. Sorry." And went back to practice. The group sat on a bench and decided who to find next.

  
"We should have changed our clothes first." Zaizen piped up as he noticed some of the students are staring at them.

  
"Why?" Oshitari asked. "We look perfectly fine~"

  
"Zaizen's right." Oishi said, becoming embarrassed at the number of people staring at them.

  
"But we have no time to change clothes." Saeki said over the voices of his new fangirls fangirling at him dreamily.

  
"Yeah." Sengoku agreed. "We need to find the Vongola-Varia team so we can beat Millfiore before Nationals start."

  
"Did you just say Vongola?"


	18. The Son Of Xanxus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tennis players had no choice but to use the door to future that they used earlier. They met highschool students who play basketball and talked about what are they going to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon: Kagami Taiga's Father is Future Xanxus, where Taiga got the black part of Xanxus' hair and the red part of the hair was from his mother, and he got the eyebrows from him. According to the wiki, Taiga's Father used to work abroad, assuming it was Xanxus who worked as a Boss of Varia in Italy. (There's a tumblr post about that: http://erdaenos.tumblr.com/post/83408176663/au-where-kagamis-dad-is-actually-tyl-xanxus)

Everyone looked where the voice came from, they saw a student who wore a Discipline Committe uniform. He had sharp eyes that made the representatives scared. "What are you trespassers doing here in Namimori Middle School?" He glared at them and studied them as a bird lands at his shoulder.

  
"We're not trespassers, we're just students from different schools." Zaizen replied to him like he was friendly. He looked at him from head to toe. "You must be Kyoya Hibari, and it seemed that the Vongola isn't with you, huh."

  
Kyoya readies his tonfas like he was about to fight. "How did you know about me?"

  
Sanada suddenly interrupted. "We're not here to fight.."

  
The representatives huddled up and talked about Kyoya. "He's going to kill us! This is all your fault, Zaizen!" Yuushi hissed at Zaizen who was making a blank face. He looked at Kyoya for a minute and suddenly vanished. "He exploded?"

  
"He's a time bomb. We're ticking time bombs." Yuuta tried to calm down with a serious face.

  
Sengoku started to laugh, "Man, you suck at using references!" He continued laughing until Kai interrupted.

  
"Have you read the manga? Kyoya suddenly vanished and went to the future by himself! We have no choices or other options to use! It's hopeless!" Kai told everyone with a sad face.

  
Zaizen suddenly thought of something, he remembered going to an apartment where they ended up going to the Varia's base in the Future. "How about the apartment?" He spoke.

  
Everyone looked at him for a minute and changed their hopless faces to amusement, they exchanged looks and agreed at Zaizen.

  
"Zaizen, you really _are_ a genius!!!" Kai rejoiced along with the other representatives.

  
"It's just common sense." Zaizen replied bluntly as they ran away and went to the apartment, they sent a message to everyone and waited for them.

  
When they went to the exact room, because of the Varia's arranged shoes in front of the door, Oishi knocked the door and felt that someone's already inside. They exchanged looks, and calmed down.

  
A highschooler with light blue eyes and hair stares at Oishi's eyes, making Oishi scared to death. "Hello." He greeted. "Please come in."

  
"Oi Kuroko, you just can't make them go inside as if this is your room!" Another highschooler stepped beside Kuroko and looked at Oishi. He had red and black hair, same eyebrows and eye colors like what they saw in the picture when Xanxus putted the letter beside it. "What do you want?" He looks down on them for his height, like he used to play a sport.

  
Oishi covered his nervous face to a calm one. "Um.." He looked at the tennis players who just shrugged because they don't know what to say.

  
"Kagami! I think you have a love letter!" They heard other highschool students inside.

  
Kuroko went inside and observed the letter, especially the picture frame. "I didn't know that you lived in Italy, Kagami-kun." He pointed the picture frame while Kagami snatched it and glared at Kuroko.

  
"Let's open it! Open the love letter!" The female student sang as the black envelope was about to get opened by a highschooler who wore glasses and smirked at Kagami.

  
Kagami snatched the black envelope and glared at the two. "Coach! This is not a love letter! Can't you see that this envelope is black?!" He yelled at the girl who tried to kill Kagami.

  
"A Black mail." One of the students made a joke and laughed by hiself. The student who wore glasses started to throw things at him. "Calm down, Hyuuga~ It's just a pun!" He laughed.

  
"One more joke.." Hyuuga pointed to the door with a smile seen on his face. "Or else you'll get out, Izuki." He looked at the female student who tried to reach the envelope and forcing Kagami to open it. "Riko, I thought we're having a meeting here."

  
Riko almost reached the envelope to Kagami while talking to Oishi. She tripped down and sighed to Hyuuga. "But we're already finished." She suddenly thought of an idea and yelled at everyone with a cheerful tone. "I know! I will cook for dinner!"

  
"NO." Almost all of the highschool students responded with a blunt voice, making her sulk.

  
"Hey, Kagami, what's this door?" A tall student with a nice aura pointed at the door.

  
"NO, DON'T OPEN THAT KIYOSHI-SENPAI." Kagami screamed and went back talking to Oishi.

  
Kuroko opened another door and revealed weapons that belong to Varia. "Kagami-kun, are these for emergencies?" He stared at Kagami while the other students touched the weapons and made theirselves feel like their superheroes.

  
Kagami glanced at Kuroko and saw him holding Xanxus' dual guns. He screamed with a horrified voice and took the weapons from his friends and returned it. "I don't know where these came from, but this room used to be my shoe room." He sighed and stared at the letter. "It must be Papas."

  
The highschool students tried not to laugh but they suddenly bursted in laughter until tears almost fell down from their faces, like it was impossible.

  
"Kagami-senpai, it looks like Xanxus used this other door to go to the future." Ryoma raised his cap and smirked, he looked up with an evil smile stuck on his face.

  
"Future?" The highschool students exchanged looks and forced Kagami to open the future door.  
  



	19. Back To The Future!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the Tennis Players went back to the future using the door, the basketball players were about to go with them but unfortunately, they had a match tomorrow and decided to go to the future after the match.

"No. Freaking. Way." Kagami didn't open the door. He was staring at everyone inside his apartment. "First of all," He gestured at the middle schoolers. "Who are you people? You all don't smell like basketball players!"  
  
"Because we're tennis players." Zaizen deadpanned Kagami. He glanced behind him and saw some of the middle schoolers sniffing themselves. "And I didn't know basketball players smell."  
  
"All sportsmen smell but their scents are distinct." Kagami glared at Zaizen.  
  
Before Zaizen makes another rude comment, Sanada stood up and tried to explain the situation to everyone.  
  
"So you're all here just for that door?" Hyuuga pointed to the door which was blocked by Kagami.  
  
Sanada nodded at Hyuuga. "Yes. We went here yesterday and used the door to time travel."  
  
Kagami sighed. "Well, if it's really important, I'll let you use my door. But I don't know how to activate it." He scratched his head.  
  
Eiji suddenly became excited and jumped repeatedly. "Ooh Oh I know how to activate it!"

  
"R-really? But how Eiji??" Oishi asked his double partner.

  
Eiji went to the door and Kagami allowed him to pass. He tapped the area above the doorknob with a weird tune and a set of buttons came out.

  
"I didn't know I have this feature..." Kagami stared at the door.

  
"Erm... That's the only thing I remembered though... Sorry-nya!" Eiji went back to his usual place, beside Oishi.

  
"So we need to decipher the passcode..." Oshitari examined the device. "Any ideas?"

  
"The password is really easy to decode." Renji and Inui answered at the same time.

  
Inui looked at Renji. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Professor?"

  
"Of course, Doctor." Renji smiled and went in front of the door. "Even an avid mystery reader would decipher this." And he typed the passcode. The door opened and it lead to a really bright hallway. Kagami and his friends were staring at the door with mixed faces while the middle schoolers entered the door.

  
"We're really sorry for disturbing everyone here and thank you for listening to our problem." Oishi bowed apologetically and went inside the door.

  
The Seirin members were still staring at the door.

  
"I.... wanna follow them..." Teppei said out of the blue.

  
"They're going to the future, right? Maybe we could get to see what happened in our future matches!" Riko exclaimed.

  
Kuroko slammed the door shut, leaving his team mates surprised and disappointed. "We have a match against Rakuzan tomorrow, right? We should train."

  
The rest of the team sighed collectively and started talking about their game plans in the living room.  
  



	20. How Do We Get Out Of Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuran trapped the Captains in a room where they can't use Minami's strength to escape. They saw Yukimura unconscious and realized that he activated his power, they began to panic easily.

The captains were carried to another secret base surrounded by trees. They were locked inside a small room with reinforced walls and floor.

  
"You guys behave, okay?" Byakuran smiled and left the captains.

  
Kite caressed his Gouya. "Oy Minami, try punching the floor again."

  
Minami examined the floor. "Sorry Kite, I don't think I can break this. It's not cement nor metal."

  
Atobe scowled and walked around the room to see if there are any cracks. Then he went to Kite and slapped his face.

  
"I thought your supid gouya was gone for good!" Atobe screamed.

  
"Well I got a replacement when we temporarily came back to the present." Kite stuck his tongue at Atobe and Atobe scoffed at him and returned to examine the room.

  
"The door is hidden. That's all I know." Tezuka spoke. The other captains looked at him.

  
"Tezuka, do you remember which side where we're forced to enter the room?" Akazawa asked Tezuka.

  
Tezuka went to one side of the wall and touched it. "I don't really remember... Sorry."

  
"It's alright!" Aoi tried to cheer everyone. "Maybe we all just got disoriented by Byakuran's time-travel thing. Maybe a little rest will boost us!" And tried to lie down.

  
"If we could find the hidden door, Minami would be able to punch our way out of here." Tezuka wondered loudly. He glanced at Kite who was using his gouya as a pillow, then at Atobe, who seemed to have heard him and tried to looked at the walls closely. Aoi was just staring at the ceiling and trying to rest while Akazawa was busy poking Yukimura's arm.

  
"Oi Yukimura's not responding." Akazawa kept on poking Yukimura.

  
"Maybe he ran out of batteries." Kite replied. "He threw a fit a while ago, remember?"

  
"But why would he do that?" Atobe asked while looking at the walls.

  
"Because he's excited about the Nationals probably." Akazawa mumbled while still poking Yukimura.

  
"Wait, I just remembered something!" Tachibana stood up. "I think Yukimura should be still in rehab after his operation, right?"

  
"How would you know about that?" Atobe raised his eyebrow. "Did Sanada told you about it?"

  
"I heard it from Renji. He said that Yukimura goes to the hospital every day after training for rehab." Tachibana told everyone.

  
"And what will happens if Yukimura skipped rehab?" Aoi asked Tachibana in a scared tone.

  
"I-I don't know." Tachibana looked down. Tezuka stood up and went to Yukimura.

  
"It seems that he just fainted from stress." Tezuka observed. "We should tell Niou or Byakuran or whoever he is to bring him to the doctor immediately!"

  
"But how could we see Byakuran?!" Shiraishi asked in a frustrated manner and waved his hands around the room. "This room doesn't even have windows! Unlike the last one!"

  
"But there's a possibility that they have security cameras installed here." Atobe pointed above them. "We should use the cameras to make that bastard notice us!"

  
"But how?" Minami asked. "I'm not even noticable!"

  
"Let's try waving at the camera and give signals to it." Akazawa suggested. The captains looked at each other and then back at Akazawa.

  
"That sounded stupid." Kite remarked. "As much as possible we need to hide Yukimura's illness from Byakuran or else he'll take advantage of him!"

  
The captains fell silent.

  
"He's right." Tachibana sat down. "For now we should combine our knowledge in medicine and try to help Yukimura."

  
"But.. I don't know anything about medicine..." Aoi confessed.

  
"Me too." Atobe remarked.

  
"I think I know a bit about herbal medicine... but there are no plants here so..." Shiraishi shrugged his shoulders.

  
"First step, check if Yukimura's actually fainted or is just sleeping." Kite stood up and dragged his gouya near Yukimura.

  
"What are you doing?" Tezuka asked Kite.

  
"I'm using my gouya to see if Yukimura's awake." He said while placing the gouya near Yukimura.

  
"Well THAT'S STUPID!" Atobe grabbed the vegetable and threw it across the room, smashing it into pieces.

  
Kite was shocked. "H-how.. HOW DARE YOU DESTROY MY GOUYA!" He tackled Atobe into the smudgy green smoothie mess.

  
Tezuka adjusted his glasses. "This is no time for such fights!" He shouted. But Atobe and Kite didn't listened and proceeded to headbutt each other with their big heads.

  
"This is getting troublesome..." Tachibana tried to get between the two but was dragged into the fight.

  
Shiraishi looked at Yukimura and noticed that his fingers was twitching. "Um... Guys?!"

  
Akazawa and Aoi were trying to disband Kite and Atobe from each other while Tezuka helped Tachibana stand up.

  
"What is it now?" Tezuka asked.

  
The captains felt the temperature suddenly drop.

  
"Oi Atobe are you activating your power against me?!" Kite charged at Atobe but Akazawa pulled him back.

  
"Aahn?! I did not cause this temperature change! I don't even know how to activate it!" Atobe replied in a seething tone. The building suddenly shook  for a few minutes.

  
"I didn't do that!" Minami screamed.

  
"Well it's not me either!" Kite yelled. The lights inside the room were blinking really fast.

  
"Not me." Shiraishi said as he nervously looked up.

  
"Nor me!" Akazawa said while trying to get Kite away from Atobe.

  
"Does anyone remember what Yukimura's power was?!" Tezuka asked everyone.

  
"The powers of a god?!" Aoi shouted.

  
"EVERYONE!" Minami shouted and pointed at Yukimura, who was emitting an aura around him. "DID HE JUST ACTIVATE MUGA WHILE UNCONSCIOUS?!"

  
"That's not what a Muga aura looks like!" Shiraishi exclaimed.

  
"I think he activated his powers while he's unconscious!!" Tezuka shouted and the rest of the captains panicked.  
  



	21. Explain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They plan and talked about Byakuran and Niou.

Sanada suddenly stopped walking and said. "My Yukimura senses are tingling."

  
"Seriously?!" Marui said. "You've been sayin those words on repeat for the last thirty minutes Sanada."

  
"I think he's saying that the captains are in trouble." Oshitari remarked.

  
They stopped in front of the Millfiore Building and entered. Most of the tennis players waited outside, while the other brave ones entered the building without any hesitation, like Sanda who was probably ignoring the Guards stopping him. They took the elevator and saw Irie talking to his Older brother and realized that he used to play tennis, just like them.

  
"He had a brother!? Shoichi Irie had a brother who plays tennis!?" Kenya stared at Irie's older brother.

  
Kintaro took something at his bag and revealed a manga named Shin Tennis No Oujisama. "I think that's Kanata Irie!" He flipped the pages of the manga and began reading until Ryoma suddenly snatched it.

  
"First of all, don't show this again." Ryoma glared at Kintaro.

  
"Eh...Koshimae, why?" Kintaro asked with a sad face and tried to get the manga at Ryoma's hands who kept on dodging him.

  
"So lame.." Shishido looked around until he saw Irie approaching them. "He's coming! He's coming!" He told everyone and arranged theirselves.

  
Irie looked at them and adjusts his glasses. "And what are you doing here?" 

  
"Shou-chan, don't forget to eat lunch okay?" Kanata waved his hand at Irie whose face was now red because of embarassment.

  
Irie scowled at him and looked at the tennis players who were now laughing. "I repeat, what are you all doing here?" He stared at them for a second and realized he helped them for getting box animals that he, Spanner, and Jiannini made. "Oh, you were those people I helped." Irie looked around to check if there are other people, he glanced at them. "We should talk at the Melone Base before Master Byakuran sees us."

  
They exchanged looks and agreed immediately.

  
"Melone Base.." Marui drooled at the name and started walking with them dreamily.

  
When they're in front of the Melone Base, they entered the room without knowing that there are other people inside.

  
"What do you want to talk about?" Irie asked them and gave them some coffee and snacks, he sat down and was ready to listen.

  
"The Byakuran here, in Millfiore was not real. He's Masaharu Niou, Byakuran's younger brother." Sanada immediately told Irie with a serious face.

  
Irie was drinking his coffee and suddenly spitted in front of Sanada who was now angry and glaring at him. "What!?" He saw Sanada's face. "I-I'm sorry! I was just shocked, I-I didn't know that Byakuran had a sibling.."

  
Sanada was still glaring at Irie.

  
"Shoichi?" A man with blonde hair who wore a green mechanician jumpsuit peeked and saw Irie and some tennis players. "What are you doing here?" He saw a mess and ordered a robot to clean it.

  
Irie turned to the blondie and adjusted his glasses. "We had a meeting to talk about, Spanner."

  
Spanner tilted his head at the right. He ate a lolipop which made Marui stare at it. "Why don't you go at the Vongola Base?" Spanner saw the tennis players and looked at Irie.  
"Yes, we should go to the Vongola Base."

  
Irie, Spanner and the tennis players went inside the Vongola Base and saw the Vongola Family. Kintaro started playing with Lambo while Sanada and the others started to talk about Niou and Byakuran.

  
"WHAT!? THAT'S EXTREMELY LAME!" A silver haired teenage boy who looked like a boxer yelled at them. "WE SHOULD KILL THAT NIOU!"

  
"Ryohei, please calm down." Tsuna said and he looked at Sanada which made him tremble. "Besides, we shouldn't kill Niou-san because you know...Yukimura needed him.."

  
"The real Byakuran or whoever he is, took our buchous." Ryoma lowered his cap. "When Niou-senpai made us go back in the present, it turns out that some dude who looked like Niou took our buchous, and this dude is Byakuran. He's taller, and has whiter hair, /and/ had violet eyes."

  
"But, the Byakuran here in Millfiore had the exact physical traits!" Irie looked at Ryoma who was drinking his Ponta with a relaxed face.

  
"As you can see, Niou had this ability to transform who ever he wanted to become. He also uses this in tennis, mostly for tricks." Sanada remarked.

  
Tsuna and Reborn exchanged looks. "Tennis? I think that's somewhat impossible.." Tsuna laughed but it stopped when the tennis players stared at him with a dead face. He glanced at Reborn. "What do you think, Reborn?"

  
Reborn looked up and smiled. "Do you think Byakuran can transform too?"

  
Tsuna asked Reborn with a surprise. "W-What do you mean?"

  
"The Mist." A girl who wore an eyepatch suddenly said, making everyone look at her. "T-The Ring Of Mist.."

  
Sanada asked. "Mist?"

  
Reborn looked at Sanada seriously. "Byakuran can use his comrades' powers anytime, right? Yes, it's Niou's ability to transform to someone, but Byakuran, he can return to the past and use his comrades' ring of Mist to use as a disguise. I'm just sharing this but, I think Niou and Byakuran were making tricks at each other, maybe the Niou you knew when you were in first year is Byakuran and maybe the Byakuran whom Irie knew was Niou."

  
Tsuna shooked his head miserably. "I-I don't understand!"

  
Reborn suddenly kicked his face and looked at Sanada. "I was just sharing the fact. Niou was just playing with us, while Byakuran is dead serious about  taking over the world. In which the Six Funeral Wreaths are just playing with Niou." He lowered his hat. "There might be a chance that the Wreaths might kill Niou, because Byakuran ordered them to do so for interfering his plan."

  
Sanada stood up and clenched his fists. "We have to tell Niou."

  
Marui asked Reborn. "Does that mean, when we're first year, that wasn't Niou?"

  
"They can play tricks anytime." Reborn answered while sitting on Tsuna's head.

  
"Wow, we're getting serious here." Kenya looked around and stood up. "We should tell Niou about this! Or else he'll end up being a funeral!"  
  



	22. A Near Death Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Irie warned Niou but realized that was just Reborn's Theory. The tennis players went to the Varia and asked if they can stay there for a while.

Niou was humming as he ate a desert happily, until Irie showed up with a serious face. "Oh, Irie. Want some?" Niou handed him a cake.

  
Irie threw the cake and approached Niou, he pulled Niou's collar and hissed at him. "The Six Funeral Wreaths knew that you're Masaharu Niou, Byakuran's little brother who imitates him until you mastered your illusion ability."

  
Niou looked at the cake and then smiled to Irie. "Oh really? How did you know about that, huh?" He pushed Irie away.

  
"No time for that, they're going to kill you because your older brother told them that you're interfering his plans." Irie holded Niou's hand and dragged him along just to escape.

  
"Interfering? I'm actually helping him! Because of me, we got another group of arcobalenos, right?" Niou swatted Irie's hand.

  
Irie stopped and realized. "Y-You're right.." He glanced at Niou. "That means I misunderstood Reborn.." His eyes widened. "IT WAS JUST REBORN'S THEORY!!!!"

  
"Traitor!" Niou slapped Irie. "You're a traitor." He slapped him again with a bored voice. He grinned at Irie. "What if I tell Byakuran~?"

  
"No. Just no." Irie stepped away. He covered his face and sighed. "Ah, I'm so done."

  
Niou raised his hand and made a snap, like Atobe. "Mori-senpai!" He yelled.

  
Zakuro appeared while walking towards Niou. "I said don't call me Mori. IT'S ZAKURO!"

  
"Whatever." Niou pointed at Irie who was thinking in deep thoughts. "Kill him."

  
Irie yelled at Niou. "You can't do that! You're still a middle schooler!" He immediately ran away until Zakuro blocked his way. Irie heard a howl of a big dog, he saw Shishido's Tibetan Mastiff. The dog dragged Irie and ran away as fast they could.

  
When they're gone, Niou saw Sanada glaring at him with an angry face. "We're planning about the punishment you'll take after making things go back to normal." Sanada walked away and vanished.

  
"Puri." Niou stared at the exit and went back to the office.

  
Irie woke up in a middle of a forest with Shishido's dog. He screamed and realized that the dog was staring at him. Suddenly, someone kicked him behind and it was Reborn. "What was that for!?" He yelled.

  
"Don't ever do that again." Reborn smiled.

  
Irie started to panic. "I-I don't know what to do----"

  
Sanada slapped him. "TARUNDORU!!!"

  
"Stop slapping me!!" He yelled at Sanada. Irie fainted and started sleeping.

  
"I think he's stressed, just like us." Jirou pointed at him and slept beside him.

  
Sanada shouted the two. "We're not here to relax!" He sat down and lowered his cap and suddenly remembered something. "Yukimura!"

  
"Huh?" Kenya looked at Sanada. "Sanada, I think you need sleep. You haven't slept since you received Squalo's golden katana." He pointed at Sanada's eyes. "Look, they're bloodshot red like Kirihara's."

  
Shishido gave dog food to his Tibetan Mastiff. "We should get going, like going back to the Present time or going back to Varia's place." He patted the head of the dog. "We can still play tennis without our buchous, right?"

  
"That's so lame." Ryoma answered Shishido. "Our captains will probably kill us."

  
"Maybe going back to the Varia HQ will be fine." Kintaro suggested happily. "We're still friends with them, right!?"

  
The players agreed and started walking towards the Varia HQ, with Shishido's dog carrying Jiro and Irie who was sleeping.  
  



	23. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Varia and the tennis players talked about the plans.

"No." Xanxus looked down at Kintaro.

  
"Please! Please! Please!" Kintaro jumped excitedly until Xanxus holded his head.

  
"No." Xanxus replied as the Varia laughed behind him. He looked at Shishido's dog and pointed it. "How do we even put that trash inside!?"

  
"Hey." Shishido pointed at Xanxus with a mean look. "He's not trash. He has a name, for your information."

  
"Whatever." Squalo yelled at them. "Boss doesn't want to so, go away!"

  
"No." Flan suddenly said. "Zaizen's with them, you know, they're the tennis players we helped last time." He pointed at Sanada. "He's the old man, I remember." Flan glanced at Xanxus and made a puppy-eyed face. "Boss, just for once."

  
Xanxus stared at Flan and then to the tennis players. "Okay. This will be the last time, trashes."

  
Kintaro suddenly hugged Xanxus from the back like a kid hugging his dad. "Thank you! Thank you!!!!"

  
Inside the HQ, Koharu and Lussuria talked about how hot the Varia and the tennis players is. While Zaizen and Flan talked about their senpais and how shitty they are. Oishi was treating Irie while Sanada and Xanxus discussed about their upcoming plans.

  
Irie woke up from his sleep and immediately sat up. "M-master Byakuran!" And then he clutched his stomach in pain.

  
"Please don't push yourself!" Oishi stood up and got a glass of water for Irie. "Here's some water. And I have medicine for your stomachache."

  
"Doctor Oishi to the rescue-nya!" Eiji said proudly to no one.

  
"N-no thanks, I'm fine." Irie said.

  
"So you're awake now." Sanada glared at Irie. "Did you know where Byakuran-- the real Byakuran-- went with our captains?"

  
"I never saw the real Byakuran at the base. His younger brother is currently staying there and the real Byakuran didn't even show up." Irie said with a gloomy look.

  
"Then where did he bring our captains?" Oishi said frantically.

  
"Hmm..." Oshitari went towards Irie. "Does the Millfiore have any more secret bases aside from Melone and Merone and the stupid white building?"

  
Irie thought for a moment. "Yes. We have a hundred secret bases scattered around the globe and most of them are in Europe."

  
"Around the world?!" Squalo screamed.

  
"Hundred!?" Hayato exclaimed.

  
"How can we ever find him?" Tsuna flailed his arms around. Reborn kicked his head and scolded him for not being proper.

  
"I could locate where he might be staying if he contacts the base I was in... But his brother already knew about my betrayal to Millfiore!" Irie cried and the clutched his stomach again.

  
"Well someone has to spy again." Shishido said while glancing at Gakuto.

  
Gakuto moonsaulted to the back of the room. "I am not doing that anymore! I could have been killed!"

  
"Gakkun's right." Oshitari adjusted his glasses. "We can't risk anyone of us again."

  
The whole group sat in silence.

  
"Hey!" Kirihara pointed at Chrome. "Is Mukuro still spying on Millfiore?"

  
"A-aah!!" Chrome jumped. "H-how did you know about that?!"

  
"It's a secret!" Kirihara smirked. "So he's still at Millfiore?"

  
Chrome adjusted her skirt. "Y-yeah...."

  
"If Mukuro is still in Millfiore then we could tell him to track down all their bases and locate the real Byakuran!" Ryohei fist-punched the air.  
  



	24. Mukuro finds Byakuran's Base

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mukuro disguised as Leonardo finds the base of Byakuran where he kept the Captains.

Leonardo listened attentively to Chrome's orders and went on to investigate the bases. He went to the relations room which contain numerous monitors that are from security cameras inside various Millfiore bases. He searched the video records of cameras located at the entrance of each base. After a few hours of watching every hall entrance he saw  a security video of the real Byakuran entering a base while carrying a bunch of babies. After a moment Byakuran went outside the base after placing the captains somewhere inside that base. Leonardo immediately located the base where Byakuran placed them and left the room. As he got outside he bumped into Niou.

  
"M-Master Byakuran!!" Leonardo almost panicked but he calmed himself down.

  
"Leonardo!" Niou smiled. "I thought you were going to do the paperworks today!"

  
"I was about to do them but I wanted to make sure no one infiltrates the base before I open the files." Leonardo exclaimed. "The papers can't be found by anyone else aside from Millfiore, right?"

  
Niou patted his back. "That's some loyalty you got here! No wonder you got promoted."

  
Leonardo only gave a nervous laugh. "Ahhaahaahaha! I'll devote my life for Millfiore!"

  
"That's the spirit!" Niou grinned. "By the way, have you seen Irie?"

  
"N-no Master Byakuran...."

  
"He was absent ever since those middle schoolers attacked the base.... Hmm... Was it because of what I said to him before?" Niou wondered. "Anyway, go do the paperwork Leonardo. I'll need them by 7!" He left Leonardo and went back to his office.

  
Leonardo took a deep breath and sighed. "That was close." He muttered under his breath and went on to his office.

  
After he went inside his office he opened the computer immediately. He sent an encrypted e-mail to Jiannini that contained the details of his investigation earlier. He then erased the computer's history and proceeded with the paperwork.  
  



	25. Byakuran and Masaharu Niou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two brothers talked about the new arcobalenos.

After talking to Leonardo, Niou went back to his office. He found his older brother sitting on his seat.

  
"I didn't know you were going to visit, brother." Niou smiled nervously.

  
"I just wanted to check how things are going around here." Byakuran replied while eating a marshmallow. He opened the computer on the desk and checked the security  videos.

  
"Nothing much has happened. Aside from Irie betraying Millfiore." Niou went towards Byakuran and picked up a marshmallow.

  
Byakuran swatted his hand. "As I expected. He must be staying at Vongola now. Oh and I got good news!"

  
Niou looked at Byakuran. "What?"

  
"I went to the past a while ago because I wanted to check if you're fine. But when I went to your school I saw these middle schoolers wearing funny clothes! I thought your school was having a festival until I saw those new arcobalenos!"

  
"New arcobalenos?!" _Shit, I'm dead_. Niou probably thought.

  
"Yep! And your captain's one of them!" Byakuran replied happily. "This is a very lucky day for me~ Instead of seven I got nine!"

  
"Um you do know that I turned them into arcobalenos by accident, right?" Niou asked.

  
"Yeah and they got those powers~ which I could use for world domination~" Byakuran ate another marshmallow. "You know, Masaharu, you're really doing good in this mafia business~"

  
"Thanks..." Niou replied. "Is it possible that we can get those arcobalenos back to their normal selves?"

  
"Why would you ask that?" Byakuran looked at Niou. "And I don't think they can return to their normal bodies, especially if they did a pact with Checker-face."

  
Niou gulped. "Because I accidentally created them so I think I should be responsible for everything? And it was really an accident I mean when I sent my team mates back my captain turned to an arcobaleno and the other teams had the same thing happened with their captains. And also our Nationals are coming this month we need to crush the current champion."

  
"Your teams can play the Nationals without them you know~" Byakuran replied and ate another marshmallow.

  
"But my captain was really excited for it, considering that he just came from a risky operation during the Kantou Finals." Niou fiddled with a pen from the table.

  
"Your captain had an operation?"

  
"I already told you that~" Niou told Byakuran in a bored tone. "So can they return to their normal form or not?"

  
"I won't tell." Byakuran answered with a smile. "I won't trust anyone for now~" He opened his eyes. "Even if it's you, Masaharu."

  
Niou got goosebumps when Byakuran stated his first name. "We're brothers, right?"

  
"I said I won't tell you." Byakuran glared at Niou with a dead serious face, but it faded immediately as he took a marshmallow and ate it. "One more set then I will finish my work~" He giggled and smiled at Niou.

  
"S-Set?" Niou asked Byakuran. "What are you talking about? Another set of Arcobalenos?"

  
Byakuran nodded with a foxy smile seen on his face. "They're like the Arcobalenos I killed, but they were more rainbowy than them." He laughed when he just invented the word, 'rainbowy'. "I mean, you can already see them by their colored hair and eyes." Byakuran smiled happily.

  
"You're joking, right?" Niou asked while twirling the pen. "There are a _lot_ of people with different colors of hair. They're just ordinary."

  
"They're actually a group." Byakuran turned the seat and saw a rainbow by the window. "Monsters. I watched basketball when I went to the past while you're still in Elementary~"

  
"Monsters? Group?" Niou realized what his older brother was thinking and sighed. "They're just ordinary basketball players~""

  
Byakuran turned his seat to Niou and smiled at him. "Watch me. They must be the next Arcobaleno Generation." He laughed  and stood up. "Ah~ Masaharu, don't make me mad, okay? Once I get bored of you.." He looked at Niou. "I will kill everyone, even you, innocent or not." He smiled and looked at his watch. "I must get going and find the other set. Masaharu, do your best~" Byakuran smiled and suddenly vanished in a glimpse of an eye, leaving Niou on deep thoughts.  
  


Niou stared at the phone with hesitation. "Should I warn them?"  
  



	26. Xanxus' Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Varia and the tennis players took dinner until a bunch of highschoolers stepped in.

In the HQ, they heard the phone ring and Sanada goes to answer it. "Hello?"

  
"Fukobuchou~" It was Niou, who was happily calling Sanada.

  
Sanada answered with a stern voice. "What do you want?"

  
"I just wanted to say something.."

  
"Okay, what is it? Have you decided that you're going back now?"

  
"What?" Niou laughed. "No."

  
Sanada was about to hung up, but Niou suddenly stopped him. "What do you want now?" Sanada's voice was a bit angry, which made everyone listen to him.

  
"There's another set of arcobalenos, but they were more rainbowy, and they play sports like buchou, but they play basketball." Niou told Sanada silently, just to make sure no one hears him.

  
"Nonsense." Sanada puts down the phone and went back planning with Xanxus and Levi.

  
Xanxus looked at Sanada while twirling his gun. "Why did you put it down immediately? What if it's important?"

  
"He's a trickster, he can play tricks with us anytime." Sanada answered and wrote down the plans.

  
"Basketball..." Xanxus thought about his son and woke up in reality. "No, no." He talked to himself, making Flan stare at him for a second.

  
Flan whispered to Zaizen. "Our boss is really weird, sometimes I caught him talking to himself.." He then looked at Xanxus who was now glaring at him.

  
"Our captain always say 'ahh~ ecstasy~!' whenever he does something great or whatever." Zaizen replied with a bored tone.

  
"They're really weird.." Flan and Zaizen looked down and thought how shitty their group is.

  
After a moment of silence, they went to dinner at the dining hall. Xanxus and Sanada were busy talking about the plan, while Squalo scolds Marui because of his improper way of eating. The rest was normal, until Sanada raised his voice.

  
"Yukimura!" Sanada yelled at Xanxus who had a terrifying look at Sanada. "My Yukimura senses are tingling!"

  
Xanxus blinked twice with a confused face as Sanada blurted out. "I can't believe you're as trashy as the Vongola." He drank his tequila and suddenly heard a crash at the door.

  
"So this was your house looked like when you're in the future~" A voice was heard, making everyone ready their weapons.

  
"LET'S GO BACK BEFORE SOMEONE KILLS US." A loud voice answered in a nervous tone. "ESPECIALLY HIM."

  
"Who? Him?"

  
"YES. HIM."

  
They stared at the entrance of the dining hall and saw a pair of sky blue eyes staring at them, making them panic.

  
"KUROKO COME BACK HERE." The loud voice was getting nearer and nearer but it stopped as they heard multiple voices huddling and they suddenly saw a group of highschool students falls down in front of the dining hall.

  
Xanxus' eyes widened as he saw Kagami. "T-Tiger!"

  
Kagami looked up and tried to stand but he can't because of Teppei and his other friends. "P-PAPA!"

  
"PAPA!?" The Varia suddenly shouted in surprise.

  
"PAPA?" The tennis players shouted too.

  
"Pfft. PAPA." The highschoolers repeated and tried not to laugh.

  
"Papa." Kuroko stared at Kagami with his eyes staring right to his soul.

  
"KIN-CHAN!" Kintaro shouted and ate his food again.

  
Flan looked at Xanxus. "He's your _son_?" He looked at Kagami from head to toe. "Man, you're so-----"

  
Bel covered Flan's mouth and grinned at Xanxus. "He said that your son looked like you! Ushishishishi~"

  
Hyuuga adjusted his glasses and asked Kagami. "Your father was Xanxus? Boss of Varia?!"

  
Kagami stood up and arranged his clothes, but suddenly, light was seen everywhere until everything turned to normal except for Kuroko and Kagami who were now looked like Arcobalenos.

  
Xanxus stood up immediately and leaned in front of Kagami. "T-Tiger.."

  
Kagami looked himself at a relfection and screamed. "W-WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!?" He cried.

  
"Calm down, Kagami-kun." Kuroko took off the towel and revealed big eyes which made Kagami scream more.

  
Xanxus carried Tiger like a father and turned his back away from the Varia. "I will protect you no matter what happens."

  
Riko carried Kuroko with sparkles seen in her eyes. "AAAAAHHH~! YOU'RE SO CUTE!!!"

  
The Varia tried to look at Xanxus' face but he kept on dodging and hissed at them. "GET BACK TO WORK, TRASHES!!!" He yelled at them.

  
"Papa! What happened to me!? Why am I like this!?" Kagami was still panicking while he looks at his tiny hands. "How can I play basketball with this!?"

  
"It looks like you turned to an Arcobaleno." Xanxus had a slight smile but it turned to a concerned face. "I must protect you before the Millfiore comes."

  
Tsuna was staring at Xanxus and looked at Hayato with a smile. "I didn't know that Xanxus had a good heart!" He looked at Xanxus who was now glaring with anger at Tsuna. "Maybe only for his son." He laughed.

  
Kagami jumped and looked up to Hyuuga. "Go away."

  
Hyuuga answered at Kagami. "And why?"

  
"Because you'll get hurt."

  
Riko carried Kagami and threw him in the air with a happy face. "You're so cute~!!!!!"

  
Hyuuga thought about the manga and looked at Kagami. "Fine." He told his friends to go back and dragged Riko. "How about Kuroko?"

  
Kuroko jumped and landed on the floor. "I guess I'll be taking care of Kagami-kun."

  
"We'll turn to our normal selves as soon as possible." Kagami promised as Hyuuga was about to close the door.

  
"Good luck and I hope you're not dead when you come back!" Hyuuga smiled and closed the door, making them go back to the present world.

  
"Wow... They're not worried for them?" Flan wondered.

  
"It's called 'trusting your friends'." Squalo replied.

  
"That's fucking cheesy and stupid." Xanxus stared at Squalo with a terrifying face.

  
"B-But Boss!" Squalo shouted and tried to calm down because it was his first time that Xanxus talked to him.

  
"Enough!" Xanxus stood up. "We got a new problem and a new set of arcobalenos?! Reborn!"

  
Reborn looked at Xanxus. "Actually I'm confused too. Two sets of arcobaleno in one generation... I've never heard about this. There should be only ONE set of arcobaleno in every generation." He jumped down from his chair. "I'm going to do a little research. Do the same thing, everyone!" And  left the room.

  
Hayato nodded and followed Reborn. Renji and Inui both stood up at the same time. The two looked at each other and followed Hayato. Mizuki hesitated for a few minutes but also followed the data team. Koharu also followed them because of Hayato while Yuuji was being dragged because he latched himself onto Koharu.

  
"There's a chance that Byakuran is already after the new arcobalenos, right?" Fuji asked.

  
Xanxus nodded. "That's why we need to protect these two." He gestured at Kuroko and Kagami, "We'll divide into two; one to retrieve the abducted arcobalenos and another for defending the base and them."  
  


 


	27. Tennis and Basketball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buchous meets the new Arcobalenos

Byakuran was immediately satisfied that he captured the new arcobalenos easily. He went back to the base where he kept the captains and opened the room where they were placed. He saw a green mess and three of them are covered with the green stuff while the rest looked like they've been in an earthquake with their messed-up hair.

  
"Ew. That's some weird puke you got on the floor." Byakuran looked at the captains.

  
"Hmph! Ore-sama demands that you should clean us up and give us clothes!" Atobe shouted.

  
"And it's not puke it's MY GOUYA!" Kite screamed. Before they could attack each other again Tezuka went between them.

  
"Our room is dirty so it needs cleaning." Tezuka then looked at his co-captains. "We need cleaning to because there was an uproar a while ago. Also me and Kite's glasses got broken during that uproar."

  
"Hmmmm.... Okay!" Byakuran agreed, which made the captains surprised. "But first I need to do something, so I'll be back in a few minutes. After that I'll have my members  
clean the room and give you clothes~" And shut the door.

  
The captains did a collective sigh.

  
"This should have not happened if you two didn't made a mess!" Tezuka scolded the two. Atobe and Kite just scoffed at Tezuka which made Tezuka angry and nagged the two with more scoldings like how a mom scolds her children if they didn't behave.

  
"Tezuka! Yukimura's awake!" Shiraishi waved at Tezuka.

  
Tezuka ran over to Yukimura and Shiraishi. "Yukimura. Are you okay? How many fingers am I holding up?"

  
"Ah, I'm fine. And it's two." Yukimura smiled.

  
"O-oi did you remember what you did a while ago?" Akazawa asked Yukimura while maintaining a safe distance between them.

  
"Eh? I don't remember anything. Ehe. All I remember is that I saw a man with red hair and I got really angry for no reason and then I felt really really dizzy and I blacked out then I'm in this room with green puke." He pointed at the gouya puddle. "Did I puke that?" He said in a worried tone.

  
"No...." Tachibana replied. "While you were knocked out Atobe smashed Kite's gouya and they went into a fight and then you suddenly unleashed you power and made the mess worse!"

  
"I activated my power?" Yukimura exclaimed.

  
"Yes and it was hella scary!" Aoi said. "It's like all our powers combined! I thought that we'll die!" The other captains agreed.

  
"Oh..." Yukimura looked down. "I'm really sorry for the mess."

  
"It's okay it's okay." Minami patted Yukimura's back.

  
"I mean not just this mess, like I'm really sorry for everything my team mate caused. We should be in our respective schools now practicing for Nationals!"

  
"There's no need to say sorry for that~" Atobe remarked. "It already happened so let's just find our way out of here."

  
"He's right." Tezuka looked at the rest of the captains. "We need to escape this place, even if we're still covered in gouya."

  
The door was suddenly opened by one of Byakuran's subordinates. Yukimura immediately used his yips and made them faint while the captains ran their way out.

  
"We need to make it to the exit!" Minami screamed.

  
"But where's the exit!" Aoi cried.

  
"This way!" Tezuka pointed. The guards saw the captains but were immediately knocked out because of Yukimura.

  
"Run like a speed star!" Shiraishi shouted. Everyone ran outside towards the exit, only to be blocked by Byakuran.

  
"Oho~ someone's trying to escape~" Byakuran grinned.

  
"Byakuran YIPS~!!!" Yukimura shouted. Byakuran just smiled and grabbed Yukimura.

  
"Your yips won't work on me, for your information." Byakuran glared at the captains. "Don't even try using your powers againt me, I won't be even scratched." He ordered his subordinates to clean them up and placed them in another room.

  
The captains were immediately given new clothes and were placed in a new room. Tezuka noticed that there are other arcobalenos inside.

  
"Oh look, new friends." Atobe said sarcastically.

  
"What did you say Aominecchi?" A guy with blonde hair asked.

  
"Eh? What are you talking about? I didn't say anything." A guy with dark blue hair responded. Shiraishi noticed that he has the same voice as Atobe.

  
Tezuka coughed and everyone inside the room noticed him. "It seems that Byakuran had captured another set of....babies...." He looked at a guy with green hair. "Excuse me, but  what made you guys here?"

  
They guy with green hair adjusted his glasses. "I don't really understand everything. We just finished watching the Interhigh finals and me and a friend of mine are walking home when a bright light surrounded me and turned me into this." The new inmates agreed with him. "I guess this is the bad luck the horoscope was talking about."

  
"Oooh! You guys are like the rainbow!" Aoi suddenly pointed at their heads.

  
"Don't you know us?!" The guy with dark blue hair asked him.

  
"Nope." Akazawa stared at him.

  
"We're the generation of miracles! From Teiko middle school! Actually we're in high school but we went to different schools but I'm sure you'll remember our awesome plays!" The blonde-haired guy said.

  
"I've never heard of you guys." Tachibana said with a confused look.

  
"Did you play tennis?" Tezuka asked.

  
"Tennis is boring~ We play basketball~ Even though basketball is boring too.." A guy with purple hair replied. He ate his Nerune Nerune Nerune while staring at them.

  
"Hey don't you dare insult the holy sport!" Kite screamed.

  
"Tennis is not boring!" Minami pouted.

  
"Okay." The purple haired answered and swallowed his food.

  
"Teiko.... Ah you're the guys who crushed our basketball team last year!" Yukimura said with a dark look on his face.

  
The green-haired guy looked at Yukimura. "We've crushed a lot of teams so we don't remember exactly which school."

  
Shirashi blocked Yukimura who was about to strangle the green-haired guy while smiling like an angel.

  
"I'm from Rikkaidai. And you should have known about us because we crushed your pathetic excuse of a tennis team~" Yukimura smiled. Shiraishi covered Yukimura's mouth before he throws another insult.

  
"Excuse me?" A guy with red hair walked towards them.

  
"He looked familiar." Minami whispered to Aoi while Aoi nodded.

  
"Our tennis team is formed by recruiting the top players in the whole country, and yet you say that they were crushed?" He stared at Yukimura with his heterochromiac eyes.

  
Yukimura glared at him. "Oho, your school recruited the top players? In Japan?"

  
"Of course." The redhead looked down at him. "We picked the players who won the elementary championships in the past few years."

  
"Ahahahahaha!" Yukimura started laughing while his fellow captains looked at him with a dumb face. "Then why is your /elite/ team didn't make it to the Nationals? We never see them participate in the Kantou tournament!"

  
"Oi Tezuka" Atobe whispered to Tezuka. "The redhead is holding scissors, and you know Yukimura's attitude. Make them stop before they do anything violent!"

  
"What?" The redhead was shocked. "Teiko didn't made it to the Nationals?" He smirked and looked away. "But still, our basketball team crushed every team." He held his scissors tight and glared at Yukimura.

  
"I heard that they lost to Ginka." The green-haired guy told him.

  
Tezuka tried not to laugh. He knew that Ginka is one of the weakest teams in Kanto. "Please stop fighting."

  
"Oh wow. But no offense, Ginka is one of the easiest team to get crushed." Atobe smirked.

  
"Atobe! Yukimura! Stop that!" Shiraishi tried to stop them.

  
"This is all Aominecchi's fault!" The blonde haired guy pointed at the dark haired guy who was picking his nose while sitting. "If you didn't say that tennis boring, then everything will be fine!"

  
"I don't think so, Ryouta." The red head was still glaring at Yukimura.

  
"You're all pathetic." The purple haired guy was still eating while watching them. "We all play a different boring sport."

  
"But, tennis is easy~" The blonde haired guy said happily. "Basketball too! They're both easy to copy!" He smiled.

  
Shiraishi thought of something and smiled. "Why don't we introduce ourselves and make friends with each other?"

  
The dark blue haired guy looked at Shiraishi. "Friends? I would love too!" He said with a sarcastic voice and walked away from them.

  
"Ah, ecstasy~! Let's start then!" Shiraishi smiled and prayed that no one gets killed. "Let's make a circle!"  
  



End file.
